Al otro lado de la verdad
by RowCinzia
Summary: En 1922 una mujer que no quería contraer matrimonio se casa al creer que su esposo esta perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero un suceso que no puede comprender cambia ese sentimiento y la hace darse cuenta de la importancia de este. En la lejana región de Shanghái, a miles de kilómetros, ella aprenderá que algunas veces el más increíble viaje es la distancia entre dos persona
1. Los Higurashi

**Bueno pues este es mi primer fic, los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia esta un poco basada en la película "The Painted Veil" con algunos cambios lo prometo :) **

**Las actualizaciones se realizaran los fines de semana, ya sea domingo o sábado. Aún no sé que cantidad de capítulos tenga la historia pero de corazón espero sea de su agrado.**

**Prologo**

_Shanghái, 1923_

Una joven pareja está de pie bajo la lluvia, cada uno con un paraguas propio, a un lado de un camino verdoso. Al fondo de ellos solo hay vegetación y montañas, frente a ellos un camino rústico de tierra y lodo.

Ella lanza un suspiro y él parece ignorarlo. Y aunque la lluvia es ligera se siente algo de aire frío, suficiente para dejar salir de los labios de ella una fina bruma. Él parece notarlo, pero esto no le sucede a él porque está bien abrigado al contrario de ella.

Ella vuelve a soltar un suspiro y entonces él está a punto de quitarse su abrigo para ofrecérselo pero algo lo hace recapacitar, mira al piso y luego a ella de nuevo de re-ojo, frunce el ceño y decide darle la espalda para sentarse sobre el amplio equipaje que se encuentra justo atrás de ellos.

Ella lo mira de re-ojo alejarse y decide no darle tampoco importancia, suelta una sonrisa de frustración y entonces cierra los ojos justo a mitad de un nuevo suspiro.

Piensa en cómo habían terminado ahí, en todos los sucesos que los llevaron a ese punto, en lo mal que se siente de haber terminado casada con un hombre que ya no siente nada por ella.

**Capítulo 1**

**-Los Higurashi-**

-Kagome será mejor que salgas de una buena vez- dijo una delicada voz al otro lado de la puerta –los invitados están llegando.

-Ya voy Kikyo- respondió Kagome mientras terminaba de admirarse en el espejo una vez más. Su hermoso vestido de seda blanca lleva un cinto a la altura de la cadera con acabados de pedrería que la hacen brillar lo suficiente a cada movimiento de su andar. Satisfecha por el éxito de su apariencia se coloca la cinta alrededor de la frente y luego pone una pequeña pluma del mismo color que su vestido, su cabello parece más corto por el tipo de recogido que se ha hecho y termina de pintar sus labios de un ligero rojo antes de verificar nuevamente que toda su apariencia esté perfecta.

Abre la puerta y sale de su habitación lanzando un suspiro. Sabe perfectamente que la reunión tiene como pretexto que ella y su hermana puedan encontrar marido, ella no siente presión alguna es aún joven, tan solo tiene 19 años pero su hermana de 24 años, quien debería sentirse más en apuros de encontrar marido se ve más relajada que ella misma.

Sabe de igual forma que eso se debe a que su hermana tiene varios amantes, pero la sociedad de la que forman parte no aceptaría esa clase de escándalos por lo que es mejor que pronto consiga marido antes de que se descubran sus indiscreciones.

-Ahí estás- dijo una mujer de edad madura mientras le ofrece su mano a Kagome –te ves preciosa querida.

-Gracias madre- respondió Kagome aceptando la ayuda de su madre para terminar de descender las escaleras de madera de su mansión.

-Cariño tu padre invito a un par de prospectos que te pueden interesar- le dijo su madre en un susurro ocultándose tras el abanico de plumas negras y verdes que llevaba en la mano y con el cual estaba momentos antes jugueteando.

-¿Sus nombres?- preguntó Kagome fingiendo interés, ella bien terminaría en la terraza con una copa de lo que fuera mirando el jardín que tanto se esmeraba en cuidar mientras su hermana lograba alguna nueva conquista. Ella no tenía prisa por casarse.

-El señor Kouzumi y el señor Houshi, a ambos ya los conocí querida y son muy apuestos- dijo su madre dejando por fin a un lado el abanico que les servía para poder hablar.

-Está bien- dijo Kagome alejándose de su madre y caminando entre los invitados. Sabía de antemano que el señor Houshi estaba cortejando a su mejor amiga Sango, pero parecía que ese detalle a su madre no le importaba.

-Señorita Higurashi- dijo un apuesto joven de ojos color azul oscuro y cabello negro mientras tomaba la mano de esta para besarla

-Buenas noches señor Houshi, espero se esté divirtiendo- preguntó Kagome

-Así es señorita- dijo sonriendo y luego parecía buscar a alguien entre la multitud.

Kagome sonrío ante la actitud de él joven y luego de llamar su atención tocando ligeramente su brazo le dijo –Sango no vendrá esta noche señor Houshi.

Él la miro algo sonrojado y luego le devolvió la cálida sonrisa.

-Mi amiga tendrá que viajar mañana temprano a las tierras que tiene su familia por asuntos de su padre por lo que les fue imposible venir debido al viaje que se les avecina- dijo soltando una leve risa.

-Es una lástima- dijo el joven y ante el silencio cómplice que se formo entre ambos continúo hablando – yo… de verdad la quiero ¿sabe?

-Mi amiga es afortunada entonces- respondió Kagome disculpándose con él y siguió caminando sin darse cuenta de que alguien la había observado sonreír por primera vez en toda la noche y esa simple reacción lo había emocionado.

* * *

**I & K**

* * *

No tenía la menor intensión de ir a la famosa reunión de Los Higurashi, pero su medio hermano lo había llevado prácticamente a rastras.

-Te sentará bien conocer a una linda chica- dijo un joven apuesto bien vestido mientras le daba una indicación al chofer de partir

-Feh! Sesshomaru no me interesa conocer a una de esas niñas mimadas de sociedad, solo estoy aquí por unos días y pronto volveré a China- respondió un joven igual de apuesto pero más joven que el primero

-Inuyasha, tienes 24 años y es tiempo de que vayas pensando en sentar cabeza además una mujer es lo que necesitas en China.

-No, es precisamente lo que menos falta me hace, estoy demasiado ocupado en mis investigaciones como para tener tiempo de una esposa, además tu eres mayor que yo… ¿porqué está bien que aún sigas soltero tú y me estés presionando con desposarme?

-Por que mañana voy a pedir la mano de Rin- dijo con una sonrisa discreta en los labios – y me preocupa que te quedes solo.

-Ahora entiendo todo, pues te felicito pero deja que yo me encargue de mi vida ¿quieres?-

-Hemos llegado- dijo Sesshomaru ignorando las palabras de su medio hermano y bajando del coche.

-Buenas noches señor Taisho es grato contar con su presencia, por favor pase a mi hogar- anuncio un hombre de mediana edad, era el señor Higurashi.

-Señor Higurashi quiero presentarle a mi hermano Taisho Inuyasha- dijo Sesshomaru mientras Inuyasha saludaba con un brazo fuerte.

-Es un gusto conocerle… por favor adelante- dijo abriéndoles el paso a ambos mientras terminaban de darle sus abrigos y sombreros al mayordomo

-Será mejor que vaya a buscar a Rin antes de que otro pretenda mirarla, tú deberías darte una vuelta a ver qué encuentras- dijo esto último Sesshomaru soltando una leve carcajada.

-Ja- respondió el aludido tomando con desgane una copa de una bandeja que le ofreció un sirviente, luego comenzó a caminar por entre la gente

Él estaba desinteresado, miraba sin mirar a nadie en específico y luego una mujer lo alcanzó a divisar a distancia y peligrosamente se acercó a él.

-A ti no te había visto y soy muy buena recordando a la gente- dijo la mujer tocando el brazo de él mientras reía coquetamente

-No, nunca había venido a esta casa- dijo mirando a la joven, debía aceptar que era una mujer muy atractiva tal vez de su misma edad, de cabello negro, corto y lacio con unas preciosas facciones y labios rojos.

-Yo soy Higurashi Kikyo- dijo Kikyo ofreciendo su mano para que este la besara

-Encantado señorita Higurashi, yo soy Taisho Inuyasha-

-¡Ah! Pero que tenemos aquí, un Taisho ¿te tenía escondido Sesshomaru?- preguntó Kikyo acariciando el brazo de este

-No, no, soy doctor y mi profesión me alejó del país desde hace varios años por lo que es la primera vez que visito esta ciudad

-Es verdad ustedes los Taisho no son de aquí y dime ¿vienes a quedarte?

-No, volveré en unos cuantos días a China- respondió moviendo su brazo disimuladamente para quitar el tacto de la mujer

-Es una pena, en esta ciudad no hay hombres tan apuestos como tú- le dijo acercándose aún más a él – porque me encantaría que nos llegáramos a conocer más- susurro en su oído dedicándole una mirada de deseo antes de partir.

Él la miró alejarse, contoneando su cuerpo para provocar alguna reacción en él. Era hombre, y era obvio que le parecía muy atractiva. Sonrío pensando que tal vez no había sido mala idea asistir a la famosa fiesta y entonces iba a comenzar a caminar tras ella cuando una melodiosa risa llamó su atención de inmediato.

Giró su rostro a la derecha y se topo con su hermano quien estaba acomodando delicadamente algunos mechones sueltos de su novia, la miraba no con deseo sino con amor. Siguió buscando la risa que lo había hecho salir de su decisión de seguir a Kikyo, se giró de nuevo a la izquierda y entonces la vio era Kikyo, bueno era y no era ella, era muy parecida a ella pero más joven, más delicada, más natural.

Ella reía delicado, se notaba feliz mientras tocaba levemente el brazo de un hombre. Y sintió celos ¿pero porque? Luego la siguió con la mirada y después fue su cuerpo quien le exigió ir tras ella hasta alcanzarla, sin darse cuenta del momento tomó con cuidado uno de los brazos de ella.

Entonces se detuvo ¿qué estaba haciendo? Se dijo a sí mismo.

-¿Le conozco?- preguntó la joven de hermosos ojos color chocolate, la dueña de una perfecta piel nívea, mejillas ligeramente arreboladas y labios rosas que le hacían pensar en solo una cosa. Deseaba besarla.

-Discúlpeme por favor por mí atrevimiento, la confundí con una conocida- mintió, no podía decirle que le parecía un ángel.

-Ya veo- dijo zafándose de él y estaba por marcharse cuando notó que él seguía observándola –mmm… soy la señorita Higurashi con permiso.

Diciendo eso se marchó. El la miró partir, tomar una copa de una de las bandejas que llevaban los sirvientes y dirigirse a la terraza.

-Es muy hermosa ¿no es cierto?- escucho que un joven se acerba a él para hablarle –Trate de cortejarla pero no tuve éxito. Soy Houjo por cierto ¿y tú eres?

-Inuyasha- dijo girando un poco su rostro mientras veía al joven que lo había sacado de sus alucinaciones y estrechó su mano –así que ¿no tuviste suerte?

-Es una chica muy difícil, sus padres organizan estos bailes para ver si alguien puede ser de su interés y déjame decirte amigo que tienes suerte jamás se había presentado ante alguien.

-¿De verdad?- dijo en un tono de confianza –¿nadie la corteja entonces? ¿cómo se llama?

* * *

**I & K**

* * *

-Señorita Higurashi- escuchó a alguien llamarle y se volteo para ver de quien se trataba –No me dio oportunidad de presentarme, soy Taisho Inuyasha

-Mucho gusto- dijo Kagome ofreciéndole su mano para que este pudiera besarla

-Kagome ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?- le preguntó

-Yo… - no sabía que decir, su encuentro previo le había parecido inexistente, se había convencido de que estaba ya muy cansada y que había soñado un apuesto hombre la había detenido confundiéndola con alguien más –pensé que había dicho que me había confundido con alguien más.

-No fue así- respondió Inuyasha sin saber que más decirle

-Además ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?- preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que él la había tuteado

-Pregunté, es normal que pregunte cuando algo me interesa- dijo tratando de retomar algo de confianza, quería mostrarse como todo un hombre y no como un adolescente cuando se enamora por primera vez ¿enamorar? Que tonterías podían ocurrírsele cuando se ponía nervioso, porque lo estaba.

-Ya veo… esa pieza me gusta mucho así que si quiere bailar conmigo creo que este sería el momento- dijo Kagome tratando de mantenerse fría, no quería ser como su hermana y parecer fácil, mucho menos con él que le hacía sentirse flotar de solo verlo. No podía negar que era el hombre más apuesto que había visto.

-Es una pieza muy hermosa – dijo acercándose a ella y luego con extremo cuidado, como si fuera a romperse de solo tocarla, la tomó por la cintura con una mano y con la otra tomó una de sus manos.

Ella se sorprendió de lo que estaba ocurriendo, creyó que le ofrecería su brazo para regresar al interior y poder bailar como lo había prometido pero no fue así, de pronto se vio envuelta entre un fuerte agarre que la hizo sentir segura y entonces alzó su rostro topándose con la cálida mirada de él, sus ojos dorados la estaban hipnotizando. Luego él comenzó a mecerla de un lado al otro, un paso adelante y uno atrás, sin prisas disfrutaron el baile.

Estaba hecho, él juraría que ella lo había hechizado y ella podría afirmar que él la había encandilado. Sus destinos se habían cruzado.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Ojala les guste esta historia, en varios fics he leído que ponen a Sesshomaru de malo pero en este quiero hacer un cambio y lo pondré como un verdadero hermano para Inu... ah! (suspiros suspiros) y Kikyo será ... no mala pero definitivamente no es la princesa del cuento jojo ¬¬**

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios de verdad serán tomados en cuenta :)**

**NOTA: Tuve que actualizar este capítulo por un error en la fecha del prologo.**


	2. Compromisos

**Bueno ya sé que había quedado en actualizar sábado o domingos pero viendo la respuesta que tuvo el primer capítulo he decidido adelantar esta segunda entrega que espero les agrade. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

Capítulo 2

-Compromisos-

-¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar a que lleguen por nosotros?- preguntó la mujer tratando de no mostrar el frío que le calaba los huesos, pensó en que no le daría el gusto de verla incomoda.

-No lo sé- dijo indiferente el hombre sin apartar sus ojos del libro que llevaba en una de sus manos –deberías sentarte.

La mujer gira un poco su rostro para verlo y debe reconocer que aún le quita el suspiro su presencia. Después de meditarlo decide ir a sentarse en las valijas que están un poco más adelante de aquellas donde se encuentra él sentado. Comienza a jugar con la punta de su zapato y el charco de lodo que está cerca de este. El leve repiqueteo le recuerda el reloj de pie que está en la casa de sus padres.

-Kikyo- dice solo para ella y luego frunce un poco el ceño -¿cómo pudiste?

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunta el hombre curioso porque solo escuchó un murmullo proveniente de la voz de ella.

-No, nada… solo meditaba.

* * *

**I & K**

* * *

-Kikyo- le llamó su madre sin apartar su vista de un tejido que estaba realizando -¿quién era ese guapo hombre con el que te vi hablar anoche?

-¿Quién de todos? – preguntó Kikyo sin dejar de jugar con las cartas sobre la mesa de centro en la sala donde se encontraba reunida la familia entera.

-Aquel que después estaba con Kagome en la terraza- respondió su madre dando una leve mirada cómplice a su hija menor.

Kagome estaba sentada de espaldas a toda la escena tocando el piano que se encontraba frente a una de las ventanas, al escuchar las preguntas de su madre inmediatamente se tensó. Tan solo recordar a aquel joven le provocaba cosquillas en el estómago.

-Es el hermano del señor Taisho- contestó el padre de ambas dejando a un lado el periódico – yo los invite.

-Así que estuviste con un hombre sola en la terraza Kagome- dijo con tono de burla Kikyo levantándose de su lugar para caminar hasta donde esta se encontraba –pensé que no te interesaba encontrar marido.

-No me interesa- cortó tajante lo que sabía Kikyo estaba por iniciar- será mejor que me vaya, quede de verme con Sango.

-Sango no está en la ciudad hermanita

-No hice nada incorrecto- respondió la aludida y antes de que Kikyo pudiera volver a atacar la campanilla del correo sonó

Inmediatamente una de las sirvientas entró en la sala dándole las cartas sobre una bandeja pequeña al padre de familia.

-Niñas, niñas por favor traten de calmarse- dijo tomando el correo y revisándolo –¡vaya! Kikyo, el conde Mayomoto me ha pedido una audiencia esta tarde para pedir tu mano.

-¿Qué?- dijeron las tres mujeres al mismo tiempo

-¡Hija felicidades!- dijo la madre de ambas levantándose de su asiento dejando caer el tejido en el piso –¡mi hija será condesa!

-No está mal- dijo Kikyo recibiendo el abrazo de su madre – es un hombre apuesto y rico y es conde.

-Entonces por supuesto que vas a aceptar ¿cierto?- preguntó su padre sin dejar de revisar el correo.

-Sí, por supuesto

-Felicidades hermana

-Vaya y también nos están invitando a la fiesta de compromiso del señor Taisho con la señorita Tamazaki- continuó el hombre sin poner atención a lo que las mujeres hablaban –será esta noche.

-El señor Taisho es muy apuesto- dijo Kikyo –es una lástima que vaya a comprometerse con la señorita Tamazaki, nunca he entendido que ven los hombres en niñas como ella.

-La señorita Tamazaki proviene de buena familia- respondió su madre sin darse cuenta del doble sentido de la pregunta de Kikyo

Kagome sentía su sangre hervir, estaba claro para ella que su hermana estaba celosa de haberse enterado que ella había compartido un momento a solas con el hermano menor del señor Taisho.

-Iré a la boutique a comprar algunos accesorios para mi arreglo de esta noche entonces- dijo Kagome saliendo de la sala de estar y tomando su sombrero y bolso de la mesa de entrada. Abrió la puerta y se topo con un confundido señor Taisho quien estaba a punto de tocar el timbre.

-Hola- dijo él sorprendido de verla ahí -¿vas de salida?

-Sí, ¿se te ofrece algo?- preguntó Kagome tratando de calmar su furia.

-Venía a verte a ti… toma- le respondió entregándole una pequeña caja de chocolates –no sabía si te gustaban las flores o los chocolates y me aconsejó la encargada de la tienda que te gustarían más los chocolates.

-Gracias- dijo ella tomando el pequeño paquete con una mano para después depositarlo en la mesa de entrada –voy a la boutique… ¿quieres acompañarme?

-Por supuesto- contestó él dándole paso mientras él terminaba de cerrar la puerta

Kagome esperó al inicio de la pequeña escalera a que él se acercara para ofrecerle su brazo y así ayudarla a bajar.

* * *

**I & K**

* * *

-Tú puedes hacerlo- se repitió en voz alta mientras iba camino a la casa donde la noche anterior se había perdido en un par de preciosos ojos color chocolate - ¿puedo hacerlo? Si, si puedo, no es como si fuera la primera mujer que he cortejado.

Llegó a la entrada, miró la pequeña caja que sostenía entre sus manos y luego tomo aire –Si puedo – dijo de nuevo mientras alzaba la mano para tocar el timbre que estaba acotado sobre el marco a la derecha de la puerta y entonces ésta se abrió.

-Hola- dijo esperando no notarse nervioso, de todas las posibilidades jamás se imaginó que ella sería quien le abriera la puerta, luego vio entre sus pequeñas manos un sombrero y un bolso -¿vas de salida?

-Sí, ¿se te ofrece algo?

-Venía a verte a ti- dijo tomando fuerzas luego siguió hablando -toma- finalizó entregándole la pequeña caja de chocolates –no sabía si te gustaban las flores o los chocolates y me aconsejó la encargada de la tienda que te gustarían más los chocolates.

Ella se quedó mirando el paquete y entonces él pensó que seguro hubiera preferido las flores o que tal vez no debería haber dado una explicación de porque los chocolates. ¡Qué tonto! Pensó mientras esperaba que ella recogiera el obsequio.

-Gracias- dijo tomando el pequeño paquete con una mano para después depositarlo en la mesa de entrada –voy a la boutique… ¿quieres acompañarme?

-Por supuesto- contestó dándole paso mientras terminaba de cerrar la puerta, jamás pensó que ella fuera a tratarlo con tanta familiaridad.

La vio de espaldas a él, llevaba un vestido azul con lunares blancos y la vio hipnotizado colocarse los pequeños guantes blancos y el sombrero color crudo. Camino con paso dudoso como para no asustarla de sus acciones y entonces se coloco a su altura.

-¿Lista?- le pregunto y ella sonrió cortes al brazo que él le ofreció para apoyarse y poder bajar los escalones.

El simple contacto de ella sobre su brazo le provocó una ola de calor en todo el cuerpo, luego abrió la reja de la entrada y le cedió el paso, ella tuvo que pasar muy cerca de él por lo estrecho del camino para salir y él aspiró con fuerza el intoxicante aroma que ella desprendía, jazmín.

Luego ofreció de nuevo su brazo para que ella se apoyara y pudiera caminar por la acera. Pero entonces ella lo miró extrañada.

-Gracias pero creo que nos miraran extraño si acepto tu brazo- le dijo ella, él alcanzó a notar unos leves rosetones formarse en su rostro.

-¿Y te importa lo que diga la gente?- le preguntó fascinado de su reacción

-No siempre- respondió ella –pero a veces pueden hacer rumores de situaciones que no existe, ya es demasiado que nos estemos tuteando ¿no lo crees?

-A mi no me interesa lo que los demás piensen

-Será porque no vives aquí

-Puede que tengas algo de razón, tendré que meditarlo- contestó mostrándole una sonrisa que fue correspondida por ella a través de una melodiosa risa -¿y a dónde vamos?

-Quería ir a la boutique a comprar unos listones para la fiesta de tu hermano de esta noche… fue muy precipitada la invitación

-Sesshomaru no quiere retrasar más su compromiso, pero la petición de mano ya se realizó como dicta el protocolo

-Rin es muy afortunada

-¿Lo crees? ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó sintiendo algo de celos, si la respuesta era porque su hermano es un buen partido se sentiría mal pero no podía dejar de preguntar, así era su naturaleza.

-Porque se nota que él de verdad está enamorado de ella… llegamos- dijo Kagome acercándose a la puerta del lugar. Él se adelantó un poco para abrirle la puerta y que ella pudiera pasar, después entró atrás de ella.

-¿Qué tipo de listones vas a comprar?

-¿Piensas asesorarme en la compra de unos listones?- inquirió divertida al verlo contrariado por su pregunta

-Tengo buen gusto ¿sabes?- respondió retomando la compostura, lo ponía nervioso estar con ella.

-¿Entonces cual me sugieres?- dijo indicándole unos listones que estaban colgados a mitad de la tienda –mi vestido es color azul

-Yo creo que este- dijo tomando un listón verde turquesa y colocándolo alrededor de la muñeca derecha de ella –queda perfecto con tu piel.

Notó como ella se estremecía por el contacto de sus dedos sobre la piel de ella, trató de hacer contacto con sus ojos y entonces ella subió su vista del listón hasta toparse con su rostro. Sin decir nada ella tomó el listón con su mano libre y caminó unos pasos lejos de él, eso lo frustró. Luego escucho su voz –tienes razón- le dijo ella alegre mientras escuchaba como sacaba unas monedas de su pequeña bolsa - tienes buen gusto.

-Espera- le dijo acercándose a ella y a la señorita que les atendía –déjame regalártelo.

* * *

**I & K**

* * *

Caminaban por la acera de regresó a su casa, ella llevaba en una mano la bolsa de papel que contenía el listón que él había comprado para ella.

-No debiste tomarte la molestia- le dijo una vez más – de verdad te lo agradezco.

-Para mí fue un placer, además sé que te verás hermosa con ese listón- dijo y luego se detuvo tomando con delicadeza su mano libre –Kagome, sé que acabamos de conocernos y que lo correcto sería cortejarte pero… en una semana regresaré a China y bueno no soy bueno en esto, normalmente no me pongo tan nervioso.

Ella lo miró asombrada ¿normalmente? ¿qué clase de mujer creía que era ella? Al parecer él había notado su asombro y parpadeo un par de veces.

-No, no me refiero a que yo ande por ahí cortejando a todas las chicas que conozco… no sé, siempre soy más directo pero no, no me malinterpretes no me refiero a las mujeres sino en general- dijo soltando un suspiro y cerrando sus ojos dorados como si tratara de encontrar las palabras adecuadas tras los párpados –yo solo vine a visitar a mi hermano y él me llevó a tu casa y yo… yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

-No sé qué decirte

-Quiero que seas mi esposa

-Yo…- empezó tratando de buscar las palabras correctas a lo que sus pensamientos y su razón le decían debía responder, _di que no_, se dijo mentalmente, _di que no crees en el matrimonio y que a pesar de que te atrae no puedes aceptar su propuesta_ –yo… es que… no me conoces.

-No hace falta, yo estoy totalmente hechizado en cuerpo y alma por ti

Kagome soltó un suspiró de golpe y luego escuchó la risa lejana de su hermana, lo que hizo que se tensara. Sabía que si la encontraba ahí con su mano entre las de Inuyasha ella le haría la vida miserable y trataría de humillarla frente a él.

-Debo irme- dijo quitando su mano -¿hablamos en la noche?

-Si- respondió algo cabizbajo

Luego ella corrió lejos de él y justo antes de cruzar la calle vio a su hermana con sus amigas.

-Vaya pero ¿Por qué tanta prisa hermanita? – dijo Kikyo -¿ya compraste el listón que querías? Le estaba contando a las chicas que necesito comprar un vestido nuevo para esta noche pues no pueden ver a la futura condesa Mayamoto con uno repetido ¿estás de acuerdo? Nos acompañas ¿cierto?

-¿Ya es oficial?- preguntó Kagome sorprendida y tratando de recuperar el aire por haber corrido para alejarse de Inuyasha.

-Sí, mamá está organizando todo para la fiesta de compromiso que espero sea pronto… claro no tan pronto como la de la señorita Tamazaki- dijo riendo acompañada de las risas de sus amigas.

-No puedo ir con ustedes, voy a…- no pudo terminar de decirlo cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda.

-Buenas tardes señoritas, señorita Higurashi espero no le importe que su hermana me acompañe a recoger unos libros- dijo Inuyasha mientras le ofrecía su brazo para que ella se apoyara –yo la acompañe a comprar su listón y quedó muy formal de acompañarme por unos libros, así que me parece justo lo cumpla ¿no creen ustedes?

-Por supuesto señor Taisho, no te preocupes hermanita le diré a mamá que llegarás tarde- respondió Kikyo animada –por favor cuídela.

-Así lo haré, no se preocupe- respondió mientras alzaba ligeramente su sombrero y se despedía del grupo de mujeres –señoritas con permiso ¿vamos?- le preguntó a ella quien lo miraba con una mezcla de alivio y sorpresa.

-Sí

Caminaron un par de cuadras en silencio, él le sonreía cada vez que ella alzaba su mirada para verificar que en realidad estaba ocurriendo eso, que iban por la calle juntos. Y luego él rompió el silencio.

-Puedo cortejarte… es lo correcto y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo si con ello logró mi propósito de que te vuelvas mi esposa- dijo eso último tomando con cuidado su mano para separarla de su brazo y así poder entrar a la librería.

Ella iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no había notado cuando llegaron, era verdad lo de la librería.

-¿Qué tipo de libros vamos a recoger?- preguntó alejándose de él, curioseando los títulos que había en los libreros que estaban empotrados en las paredes de la tienda.

-Son unos libros de medicina- dijo acercándose a la barra del lugar para tocar la campanilla y así poder ser atendido

-¿Medicina?

-Sí, soy médico ¿no lo sabías?

-Imagine que eras un hombre de negocios como tu hermano

-Mi medio hermano es un feroz hombre de negocios como lo fue mi padre y mi abuelo pero yo decidí romper la tradición familiar y dedicarme a algo que en realidad me permitiera darle algo a los demás y no al revés

-Es interesante lo que dices, jamás había conocido a un médico y… - dijo acercándose de nuevo a él –mucho menos que uno me cortejara.

Él la miró atónito por sus palabras y entonces ella se volvió a alejar de él –este libro parece interesante, voy a comprarlo.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Por supuesto- dijo entregándole el libro que llevaba en las manos –es sobre la antigua Grecia, las conquistas, las artes y la filosofía

-¿Me dejas regalártelo?- preguntó aún con el libro en la mano

-Ya me regalaste un listón y unos chocolates… ¿no te parece que voy a verme como una abusiva?

-El abusivo podría verme yo por tantos regalos… además- dijo acercándose ahora él a ella –se supone que te estoy cortejando y si puedo darte algo que será leído a través de tus bellos ojos nada me complacería más

-Inuyasha…- por primera vez mencionaba su nombre y esto fue no solo por sus palabras sino por la cercanía de su cuerpo a ella

* * *

**I & K**

* * *

El murmullo de varios hombres hablando en un lenguaje ajeno al suyo la hizo volver de sus recuerdos.

-¡Feh! Ahí llegan por nosotros y la lluvia a parado por fin- dijo el hombre levantándose y cerrando el libro al mismo tiempo.

-¿Un palanquín?- preguntó ella mirando el carruaje con desconfianza

-Sí querida… ¿o prefieres ir caminando?- contestó mirándola con rencor a lo que ella respondió de igual forma, con una mirada fría y rencorosa mientras subía al carruaje.

* * *

**Obvio ya se dieron cuenta quienes son la pareja que se dedica miradas de odio ¿verdad?**

**Ah! Inu... yo quisiera ser cortejada por él **

**Jaja hasta la próxima entrega**


	3. El hilo rojo del destino

**Ya es sábado chiquillos! Y desde hace días me moría por subir este nuevo capítulo pero tuve que ser paciente :) quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado sus reviews de verdad me motivan a seguir con la historia y sobre todo me dan ideas de como llevar a los personajes, de corazón mil mil mil gracias y ya no digo más.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Capítulo 3**

**-El hilo rojo del destino-**

-Sesshomaru no entiendo cómo siendo un hombre de negocios tan chapado a la antigua has hecho un compromiso tan precipitado… ¿no será acaso que voy a ser tío pronto?

-Eres un idiota- río Sesshomaru arreglando su corbatín frente al espejo –jamás deshonraría a Rin… es simplemente que estoy enamorado y no quiero pasar un minuto más lejos de ella.

-¿Te pegó tan duro?

-Algún día lo entenderás- dijo terminando de arreglarse- por cierto ¿ya enviaste la carta al centro de investigación avisando que regresaras hasta dentro de tres semanas? Sabes que solo puedes marcharte hasta después de mi boda.

-Sí, si no tienes que repetirlo y el aviso ya lo envíe esta tarde

-Muy bien- respondió girándose para ver a su hermano colocarse el saco -¿Qué tal luzco?

-No tan bien como yo… decente sería el termino correcto- dijo riendo mientras se acercaba a él –en verdad me da mucho gusto que seas feliz y Rin es una hermosa mujer que sabrá llevarte por el buen camino, espero que cuando seas padre te suavices un poco.

-Te crees muy gracioso ¿no? ¿qué me dices de la señorita Higurashi? Anoche te vi muy a solas con ella

Inuyasha suspiró y luego miró a su hermano –estoy cortejándola- se sinceró mientras terminaba de arreglar el corbatín –le propuse matrimonio pero evidentemente ella quiere ser cortejada como cualquier mujer.

-Y te quejas de mí por mi pronto matrimonio… tu a penas la conoces y ya le propusiste matrimonio, entiendo que te dije que sería bueno que ya sentaras cabeza pero ¿no exageraste?

-Sé que es precipitado pero algo me pasa cuando estoy cerca de ella

-Deberías tomar un baño de agua fría y con eso basta, no es necesario que la desposes

-Ahora quien es el gracioso- respondió Inuyasha mirándolo de re-ojo con el ceño fruncido

-Vamos ya, será mejor que bajemos… no quiero llegar tarde a mi propia fiesta de compromiso

* * *

**I & K**

* * *

-¿Mamá?

-Sí, si estamos muy emocionados, la verdad es que no esperábamos un compromiso tan pronto pero el conde esta encandilado con nuestra Kikyo, será una boda hermosa este invierno, lo sé es muy precipitado pero el conde tiene que viajar por negocios y desea que él y Kikyo se casen en unas cuantas semanas

Escuchó a su madre hablar por teléfono así que decidió acercarse para pedirle ayuda con la cinta de la cabeza, esa noche no llevaría plumas solo quería una flor sencilla como las que su madre sabía armar con los listones; pero su madre no la vio y siguió escuchando el resto de la conversación.

-No, Kagome aún no ha recibido propuestas aunque para serte franca con ella ya perdí la esperanza, muchos la han tratado de cortejar pero… parece que nadie está a su altura, salvo que el mismo príncipe viniera a desposarla- terminó diciendo su madre con una amplia carcajada.

Kagome bajo la vista y decidió intentar ella misma hacer la flor. Estaba dolida ¿su madre había perdido esperanzas en ella? Cerró sus puños con fuerza y subió a su habitación.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?- preguntó Kikyo viendo a su hermana subir con el listo entre los dedos, al no recibir respuesta la siguió hasta su habitación- ¿estás bien?

-¿Tu también has perdido esperanzas en mí?- le preguntó a Kikyo

-¿De qué hablas? Hermana no llores- respondió acercándose a ella para abrazarla -¿Qué ha sucedido?

-¿Porqué me hiciste burla cuando supiste que había estado a solas con Inuyasha en la terraza?- preguntó Kagome con lágrimas en sus ojos

-No fue mi intensión hacerte sentir mal… yo estaba celosa porque pensé que te cortejarían antes que a mí y te seré franca me daba miedo casarme después que tú

-Pero… si muchos hombres te han cortejado

-También a ti pero ninguno me había propuesto matrimonio como tampoco a ti

-Hasta ahora

-Hasta ahora, es correcto

-¿Estas enamorada?

-Es un hombre atractivo

-Eso no fue lo que te pregunté

-Aprenderé a amarlo, además yo ya no puedo darme el lujo de ser tan quisquillosa como tú- le dijo tomando el listón de su mano y colocándolo alrededor de su frente –es un hermoso color que combina bien con tu vestido y con tus ojos.

-Gracias- sonrío secándose las lágrimas -pero… tú has estado con algunos hombres, lo sé porque te escuche hablar con tus amigas

Kikyo la miró asombrada por la afirmación –si, es cierto- respondió poniéndose de pie –también he estado con el conde y ahora que lo pienso puede ser ese el motivo por el cual me haya propuesto matrimonio.

Kagome la miró salir de su habitación y luego detenerse, su hermana le daba la espalda y solo giró un poco su rostro –pero no me importa si ese fue el motivo, al final del día pronto seré una condesa y todos me respetaran.

Una vez su hermana estuvo fuera de su habitación escucho la voz de su padre llamándolas para irse. Se miró en el espejo, se veía hermosa con el listón como lo había colocado su hermana tal vez no era la flor que tenía en mente pero el nudo que había hecho era sencillo con los lazos colgando a un lado de su rostro lo que hacía que resaltara su apariencia.

* * *

**I & K**

* * *

-Señoras y señores quiero agradecerles por su asistencia- inicio su discurso Sesshomaru tomando por la cintura a Rin para acercarla a él, con la mano libre alzo la copa que tenía llena de champagne –para mí esta mujer es mi vida y no pienso pasar un minuto más lejos de ella es por eso que ante ustedes quiero reafirmar mi compromiso.

Dicho eso dejó su copa en la bandeja que le acercó un sirviente y se giró para quedar frente a Rin tomando ambas manos de ella se puso en una rodilla lo que provocó suspiros entre las asistentes.

-Eres el amor de mi vida y me harías el hombre más feliz si aceptas este anillo como prueba de mi amor- dijo Sesshomaru mostrando una sortija de oro con un diamante mediano al medio rodeado de cinco más pequeños que formaban una bella flor, luego lo colocó en el dedo anular de ella.

-Por supuesto que sí- respondió la joven e inmediatamente él se alzó para besarla con delicadeza.

Se escuchó una ovación entre los asistentes seguida de varios aplausos. Kagome miraba la escena a una distancia moderada, con una sonrisa de genuina felicidad por su amiga. De pronto sintió una mano acariciar su espalda lo que provocó que ella volteara inmediatamente algo asustada por la familiaridad con la que esa persona había hecho aquel movimiento.

-Perdóname si te asuste

-Lo siento es que no estoy acostumbrada

-Ven quiero mostrarte algo- dijo Inuyasha tomando su mano y conduciéndola lejos del alboroto que había en la entrada.

Caminaron por entre la gente hasta llegar a una de las puertas laterales de la mansión que colindaba con el jardín. Él abrió la puerta y le dio el paso a ella sin soltar su agarre y después cruzó para seguirla.

-¿Has pensado mi propuesta?- inicio con una interrogante su conversación mientras acariciaba entre sus dedos el listón que caía a un lado de su rostro.

-Si- respondió cerrando sus ojos un momento por el leve contacto de él que le producía escalofríos

-¿Y bien? Yo no soy mucho de las costumbres de nuestra sociedad, este tipo de fiestas me parecen algo ridículas.

-Lo entiendo y creo que concuerdo contigo

-Ven entonces conmigo por favor- respondió soltando su agarre de ella y caminando unos pasos más adelante

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Kagome sin obtener respuesta por lo que solo lo siguió. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía si debía confiar tanto en él porque aquello que estaban haciendo no era lo propio y solo tenía un par de días que lo conocía -¿Inuyasha?- preguntó al perderlo de vista tras un camino de pequeños árboles que formaban un túnel.

-No soy bueno con las palabras- le escuchó a su espalda, la tomó por los hombros con cuidado y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle el resto –nunca me había sentido así, yo no creía en el amor a primera vista hasta que te vi y si estoy apresurándome es porque en unas cuantas semanas después de la boda de mi hermano tendré que regresar a China pero no quiero irme sin ti.

Kagome cerró sus ojos ante el aliento de él en su oído, sus palabras le habían provocado un escalofrío placentero que le recorría de arriba abajo. Dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él quien la tomó por la cintura para acercarla más. Ambos se miraron con intensidad, podía ver la franqueza de sus palabras en sus ojos dorados y dejo de temer.

-¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?

Ella se sonrojó y entonces tomó fuerzas de algún lugar que no supo para alzar sus brazos y rodear con ellos el cuello de él. Ahora sus rostros estaban más cerca.

-¿Te casas conmigo?

-Casi no me conoces

-¿Hace falta? ¿Por qué insistes en que casi no te conozco?

-Porque no quiero te armes una falsa idea de mí, no soy un ángel

-Para mí lo eres- dijo acercándose para besarla

Ella sintió sus labios chocar delicadamente por los de él, no era su primer beso pero en definitiva era el más intenso que había recibido en su vida. Era un beso delicado, como si él quisiera memorizar con sus labios los labios de ella, así que ella correspondió y también empezó a participar en ese ritual que comenzaron a la luz de una luna llena.

Él acaricio su espalda con una mano mientras la acercaba más por la cintura con la otra y después tomó su rostro para hacerse más de su boca e introducir un poco su lengua para jugar con la de ella.

Kagome abrió los ojos asustada por lo que estaba pasando, ahora sí en definitiva jamás la habían besado así.

-Permíteme amarte- le susurró Inuyasha al sentir como ella se había tensado en su abrazo

Ella cerró de nuevo sus ojos y comenzó a besarlo de igual forma. De pronto se escucharon varios murmullos y gente riendo y gritando. Todos habían salido al jardín porque habría un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Por lo que instintivamente ella se separo de él de tajo, sentía su cara caliente y sabía perfecto que estaba muy sonrojada.

-Será mejor que vayamos con el resto antes de que empiecen los chismes por no vernos ahí- le susurro antes de empezar a caminar lejos de él pero algo detuvo su brazo.

-No me respondiste- habló Inuyasha mirándola con pasión -¿o quieres que tome tu beso como una respuesta?

Ella se rió ante su comentario y luego se acercó para abrazarlo por la cintura, gesto que sorprendió a Inuyasha quien sonrió y apoyo su mentón con cuidado en la cabeza de ella.

-Entonces es un sí- concluyo él y ella asintió sin decir una palabra. Quería escuchar el ritmo de su corazón –hablare con tu padre esta misma noche- ella volvió a asentir muda de felicidad.

-¿Qué ibas a mostrarme?- preguntó curiosa al recordar que ese había sido el pretexto con el cual la había llevado hasta el jardín.

-Esto- dijo separándola de él con pesar y entonces se puso en una rodilla tomando la mano izquierda de ella –hay una leyenda China que habla sobre el hilo rojo del destino, dicen que es tan largo y flexible como se necesite

Inuyasha tomo su dedo meñique y amarro en este un curioso hilo rojo –el día que te vi supe que había encontrado el otro extremo del hilo rojo que tengo yo

Kagome suspiro y se intereso aún más por las palabras de él, sin dejar de mirar como terminaba de amarrar el hilo se topo de repente con sus ojos dorados –tu eres mi destino, lo sé, lo siento en mi pecho y en cada membrana de mi ser- luego saco de un bolsillo en su pecho una sortija de oro blanco con una gema lila cuadrada rodeada de diamantes- ¿serás mi esposa?

Sintió que desvanecía por la falta de aire, no sabía en qué momento había dejado de respirar y entonces unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. El la miró preocupado después de colocar la sortija en su dedo anular y se levanto.

-No, no, si no quieres no pasa nada- dijo besando el camino que las lágrimas habían dejado en su rostro – no quiero ser la causa de tus lágrimas

-Es que… nadie había sentido algo tan hermoso por mí jamás, Kikyo es siempre el centro de atención y… -empezó a decir y luego sintió los labios de Inuyasha una vez más presionando los suyos.

-Es que nadie lo había dicho porque eras para mí- respondió Inuyasha después de besarla –ven será mejor que vayamos con tu padre para formalizar nuestra boda, espero no tengas inconveniente en que solo sea por el civil por ahora, prometo compensarlo cuando termine mi trabajo de investigación en China.

-Una boda ostentosa no me importa, ahora solo quiero estar contigo- dijo sonriendo y limpiando su rostro, se sentía como una boba por las palabras que salían de su boca.

Comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano y mientras andaban por entre la gente ella disimuladamente volteo la piedra de la sortija para que quedara boca abajo en su mano y nadie la pudiera ver.

Presentaba una mezcla indescifrable de sentimientos, estaba feliz por haberse comprometido pero asustada porque hubiese sido en secreto y sin seguir el protocolo que dictaba su sociedad, creía estar enamorada pero temía que solo fuera atracción lo que sentía, sabía que cargaba en sus hombros el peso de un hombre que parecía genuinamente enamorado de ella pero era también cierto que ella no quería alejarse tampoco de él y si debía seguirlo hasta China para evitarlo… parecía que lo haría.

* * *

**I & K**

* * *

Él hombre se bajo de la silla donde lo transportaban aquellos hombres, comenzó a caminar delante de aquella caravana improvisada apoyándose con la paraguas que ahora estaba cerrada. Miró entonces su dedo meñique y lanzó un suspiro de frustración, luego se detuvo e indicó algo a aquellos hombres en chino y estos detuvieron su andar. Caminó hasta el palanquín y sin abrir sus cortinas se dirigió a la mujer que se abanicaba desesperada por el bochorno que se sentía dentro del mismo.

-Falta aún medio día para llegar, podríamos detenernos a descansar bajo la sombra de unos árboles ahora que el sol ha salido ¿te parece bien?

-Cómo tú desees- respondió la mujer con ansiedad, veía la silueta de él a través de la cortina y eso la ponía nerviosa.

-Feh! Preferiría continuar para no retrasarnos más

-Por supuesto, a ti no te importa mi incomodidad ¿cierto?- le recriminó

-Bien, entonces continuaremos- dijo dando de nuevo unas indicaciones y ella sintió como el palanquín volvió a ponerse en marcha

Una lágrima escapo de sus ojos y después de limpiarla continuó abanicándose para tratar de refrescar el ambiente.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Hoy conocieron al Inu romántico aaah (suspiros suspiros) **

**Les deseo bonita semana y nos leemos el próximo capítulo :D**


	4. La Boda

**¡Hola chicos! Fin de semana nuevamente y les tengo un nuevo capítulo, tal vez a algunos les parezca que vamos lento a saber ¿qué está pasando con esa pareja que habla en presente? Pero les prometo que nos estamos acercando a conocerlo, un par de capítulos más y sabrán que les llevó a ese estado de miradas de odio y rencor.**

**Sin más que decir… :)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Capítulo 4**

**-La boda-**

-Escuche que a tan solo una semana para que sea la boda de su hermano contrajo nupcias por lo civil con la señorita Higurashi- cotilleo una mujer sentada en una pequeña mesa de madera afuera de un café sosteniendo con delicadeza una taza de té.

-Sí, ¡que escándalo! pero bien sabíamos que la hija menor de los Higurashi no era una jovencita común- respondió otra mujer dando un sorbo a su propia taza –además aún viven por separado, escuche que así sería hasta que se vayan a China.

-Yo escuche que aún no se han casado, que solo están comprometidos- mencionó otra señora dando una mordida a una galleta.

-¡Shh! Ahí vienen- alertó una tercera mirando pasar frente a ellas a una joven pareja

-Buenas tardes señor Taisho ¿todo listo para la boda de su hermano?- inquirió la primera mujer cuando el joven hermano del señor Taisho se detuvo frente a ellas.

-Señoras, buenas tardes- dijo Inuyasha alzando ligeramente su sombrero sin soltar de su brazo a su sonrojada prometida –si, la casa es un caos por los preparativos. Si nos disculpan debemos terminar con una diligencia.

Solo hasta que habían caminado unas cuadras alejándose de aquellas mujeres su prometida decidió hablar.

-Odio los cotilleos y chismes que se han hecho alrededor de nosotros- habló disgustada mientras miraba su sortija

-No les hagas caso pequeña- respondió mirándola con ternura –después de la boda de mi hermano nos casaremos por lo civil y partiremos muy lejos de todos.

-Está bien- respondió apesadumbrada de que su prometido no compartiera su visión respecto a como las demás la veían, con envidia, como su hermana cuya fiesta de compromiso acababa de ser la noche anterior y cuyo único toque romántico fue el enorme diamante que el conde colocó en su dedo –mientras vas a revisar los documentos que te solicitó tu hermano iré a visitar a Sango.

-Correcto- dijo mirándola apartarse dándole un leve toque en su brazo con su pequeña mano

-Te veré más tarde- gritó Kagome sin voltear mientras caminaba al lado contrario de donde se dirigía él.

-Bien- respondió por lo bajo Inuyasha y se giró para entrar en la oficina de registros solamente una vez había perdido de vista a su Kagome.

* * *

**I & K**

* * *

-¿Cómo paso?- preguntó una joven de cabellos castaños sin dejar de mirar la sortija que resplandecía en la mano de su mejor amiga –me fui un par de semanas y regreso encontrándome con que Rin y tú están comprometidas, me siento celosa de verdad.

-Y no olvides a mi hermana por favor

-¡Ay! De ella ya me lo podía esperar cualquier día, la mitad de la ciudad andaba tras ella y la otra mitad ya había dormido con ella- comentó riendo

-¡Eres una tonta!- gritó escandalizada por las palabras de su amiga –no sé como ocurrió Sango, fue tan…

-Romántico- concluyó Sango la frase de su amiga –me parece como si tu caballero en blanco corcel por fin hubiera aparecido para alejarte de la malvada bruja

-Mi hermana no es la malvada bruja

-No, pero solo quiere la atención para ella y eso te hacía opacar… ¿y qué dijo cuando pidió tu mano? ¿tu prometido es tan guapo como su hermano?

-Kikyo no ha mencionado nada al respecto, esta tan enfocada en los preparativos de su boda que no me ha dicho nada en relación a mi compromiso… lo único que me alegra es que no estaré aquí para ver su "fantástica" ceremonia. Y sobre Inuyasha… - enmudeció sonrojada

-Ya veo que si es muy guapo entonces- rió Sango y continuó - ¿Estas celosa de que tu hermana vaya a tener una ceremonia seguramente majestuosa?

-No, claro que no, casarme por el civil por ahora está bien

-¿Lo amas?

-No lo sé, es muy atento y me ha dicho cosas hermosas además me mira con tanta pasión que a veces me asusta

-¿Y tú que sientes? Porque por ejemplo yo si amo al tonto de Miroku… espero que con la fiebre que ha corrido por los matrimonios se anime a declararse

-Miroku es un caballero que lo hará a su debido tiempo, además ya te está cortejando- dijo mirando de nuevo la sortija –mi cortejo duró un día ¿sabes?

-Y eso que importa si él está más que perdido por ti ¿no lo crees?

-Supongo que tienes razón, no sé a veces siento tantas dudas de que fuera tan rápido… casi no lo conozco, solo sé que es médico y que trabaja realizando una investigación sobre enfermedades de algo en China y que por eso debe estar allá

-Al menos vas a viajar amiga- sonrió Sango mirando con ilusión a su amiga.

-Solo vamos a ir a China, eso no es viajar amiga

-Pues a mí me parece bien, serán como esos amantes que huyen para no ser descubiertos

-¿Qué has estado leyendo últimamente?

Ambas rieron por el comentario y siguieron platicando hasta que las primeras estrellas se divisaron en el cielo.

-Creo que ya es tarde y debería irme…- inicio Kagome sin poder concluirlo cuando uno de los sirvientes se acercó a ellas.

-Señorita Higurashi la busca el señor Taisho en la entrada

-¿Vino por mí?

-Que galante es tu prometido amiga- sonrío Sango tras su comentario y ambas se levantaron para ir hasta el recibidor.

Al llegar vieron no solo a Inuyasha sino también al pretendiente de Sango que platicaba amenamente con el primero.

Las mujeres se acercaron con cuidado de no ser vistas.

-No, él es solo un político que está tratando de encontrar su lugar- comentó alegremente el señor Houshi -¿Por qué la pregunta?

-¿Sobre quien hablan?- inquirió Kagome acercándose curiosa de la conversación que parecía mantener ambos.

-Señoritas buenas noches- saludaron ambos hombres y luego Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome para tomarla por la cintura mientras continuaban con la charla.

-Nada importante señorita Higurashi, su prometido me preguntaba respecto al señor Kouzumi… tenía curiosidad por saber a qué se dedica

-¿Algún problema respecto al señor Kouzumi?- preguntó curiosa Kagome mirando a su prometido

-Tal vez no, solo era mera curiosidad por qué me lo mencionaron hace un rato

-Ya veo, será mejor irnos- dijo Kagome restándole importancia, si hubiera sabido ella lo que sucedería después tal vez hubiera aclarado más el asunto ¿pero quién puede predecir que detalles son relevantes y cuáles no?

* * *

**I & K**

* * *

-Buenas noches ¿está la señorita Higurashi?

-¿Su prometida?- respondió un hombre a la entrada de la casa

-Sí por favor

-Inuyasha, muchacho entra- anuncio con voz fuerte desde el recibidor de la casa era el padre de familia.

-Buenas noches señor Higurashi

-Muchacho tengo que hablar contigo sobre un asunto relacionado con mi hija

-Usted dirá

-Pero no aquí, ven vamos a mi estudio

Siguió al hombre hasta aquella habitación, unos minutos más tarde salió de aquel sitio con un deje de preocupación. El tema que había tratado con él era delicado pero no quería hacerse una idea tonta, él sabía que ya tenía la mano asegurada de ella y que no tendría relevancia alguna que otro hombre la hubiese solicitado.

_Mala suerte para él_, pensó para sí mismo y tras despedirse del señor Higurashi salió de la casa para buscar a Kagome donde su amiga.

Al llegar a la residencia solicitó por su prometida y mientras esperaba a que el sirviente llevara el recado otro hombre llegó al lugar.

-Tú debes ser el ganador del corazón de la pequeña Higurashi- comentó alegre el hombre y se presentó –yo soy Miroku el futuro marido de la señorita Taijiya

-Mucho gusto, soy Inuyasha- respondió dándole un saludo de mano -¿conoces bien a Kagome?

-Vaya que si la conozco bien, es la mejor amiga de mi Sanguito

-¿Y conoces al señor Kouzumi?

-Pues a Kouga lo conozco poco

-¿Es un hombre de negocios?

-No, él es solo un político que está tratando de encontrar su lugar- comentó alegremente -¿Por qué la pregunta?

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de profundizar más en su pregunta, comenzaba a sentir curiosidad y celos respecto a ese hombre que se había fijado en su prometida y que además había tenido el atrevimiento de pedir su mano. ¿Y si la estaba cortejando también? Pero entonces una voz conocida lo hizo olvidarse del tema.

-¿Sobre quien hablan?- preguntó su prometida acercándose junto con otra mujer que supuso era Sango.

-Señoritas buenas noches- saludaron ambos hombres y luego él se acercó a Kagome para tomarla por la cintura mientras continuaban con la charla.

-Nada importante señorita Higurashi, su prometido me preguntaba respecto al señor Kouzumi… tenía curiosidad por saber a qué se dedica

-¿Algún problema respecto al señor Kouzumi?- preguntó ella sintiendo como le miraba curiosa

-Tal vez no, solo era mera curiosidad por qué me lo mencionaron hace un rato- no quería dar más detalles que podrían resultar innecesarios.

-Ya veo, será mejor irnos- contestó ella y tras despedirse de Miroku y de Sango quien lo veía como un objeto nuevo llena de interrogantes salieron de ahí.

Él le ofreció su brazo y ella se apoyo en este.

-¿Te divertiste?

-Sí, extrañaba mucho a mi amiga…-luego un silencio vino y Kagome continuó –hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que estaré mucho tiempo lejos de ella

-No te preocupes pequeña solo estaremos en China a lo sumo medio año ¿quieres volver aquí después de que termine mi investigación?

-No realmente

-¿Y tu amiga?

-Bueno ella seguro está próxima a comprometerse

-Sí, algo así mencionó Miroku

-¿Hablaste al respecto con el señor Houshi?

-Bueno, digamos que él está muy seguro en que se convertirá en el esposo de tu amiga

Kagome rio emocionada, gesto que le provocó a él un vuelco en el corazón porque le llenaba de paz verla feliz.

-¿Pudiste resolver sin complicación los documentos que te encargó tu hermano?- preguntó ella sin dejar de sonreír, se notaba feliz.

-Sí, su encargo quedó y aproveche para iniciar el trámite de nuestra licencia de matrimonio- dijo esperando cualquier reacción de su parte pero ella no se inmuto, fue como si le hubieran dicho que el clima al día siguiente sería bueno.

-Creo que está bien entonces ¿mañana a qué hora vas a pasar por mí? Me gustaría ir con Rin a ver si puedo serle útil en los preparativos a final de cuentas vamos a convertirnos en concuñas- él la miró de re-ojo, no quería hacerse ideas pero parecía que su prometida estaba más emocionada con el hecho de volverse concuña de una gran amiga que de desposarse con él.

-¿Estás segura que no tienes inconveniente con tener que esperar un poco para una gran boda?

Ella se detuvo y dudando un poco lo miró a los ojos –ya te dije que no tengo problema con esperar, me ilusiona ir contigo a China pero debes entender que es normal me de nervios todo esto… ha sido rápido.

-¿Tienes dudas?

-No, no, es solo que a veces no me lo creo ¿no sé si puedas entender?

-No digas más pequeña entiendo tus nervios y te prometo que serás muy feliz… llegamos- dijo abriendo la reja de entrada y dejando pasar a su prometida.

-Hasta mañana entonces- contestó ella encaminándose hacia las escaleras.

Un impulso lo hizo detenerla, ella se giró con delicadeza y la duda se marcaba en su rostro, en su hermoso rostro. Así que él se acercó y con cuidado posó una de sus manos en la sonrosada mejilla de ella quien al contacto cerró sus ojos.

-Eres tan hermosa- le hablo con voz baja para que solo ella pudiera oírlo –confía en mí cuando te digo que te haré feliz por favor

Ella abrió sus ojos de golpe. Y él no tuvo más remedio para consolar su inquietud con besarla a lo cual ella correspondió sin dificultad. Cómo la deseaba, pero adivinaba que ella a veces tenía titubeos respecto a casarse con él, tenía que reconocerlo y eso le animaba más a hacerle entender a ella que no habría nada más perfecto en el mundo que su unión.

* * *

**I & K**

* * *

-Puede besar a la novia- dijo el viejo sacerdote mientras daba su bendición y el novio besaba con un elegante gesto a su ahora esposa

Los novios caminaron de regresó por la alfombra roja hacia la salida de la iglesia, seguidos por el padrino y su prometida y el cortejo nupcial.

La recepción se desarrollo en el amplio jardín de la mansión Taisho, la gente bailaba animada y ellos, los prometidos del escándalo también lo hacían.

-¿Te gustaría que aquí fuera nuestra boda también?- preguntó Inuyasha mientras le daba una vuelta a su prometida durante un baile rítmico

-Es un hermoso jardín, aquí me propusiste matrimonio y sería mágico casarnos aquí ¿no te parece?

-¿Me das permiso de besarte?

-¿Frente a toda esta gente?

-Tienes razón- respondió y la tomo de la mano para alejarla de la multitud

Entraron en la mansión. Subieron las escaleras. ¿A dónde la llevaba?

-¿Por qué estamos en la planta superior?

-¿No te lo imaginas?

-El hecho de que estemos casados no significa que tengamos que consumarlo justo en este preciso momento y mucho menos en la boda de… -no pudo terminar de hablar porque él atrapo sus labios con su boca en una urgencia de beso.

-Señora Taisho- inicio él acomodando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura situando su frente sobre la frente de ella para mirarla a los ojos –no es lo que pretendo, solo quería mostrarte la vista desde el balcón principal.

Ella rió a carcajada limpia, una melodiosa carcajada que lo contagio a él. Se sentía tan dichoso, tan completo. Un día antes de la boda de su hermano había ido el abogado de la familia con la licencia de matrimonio, en absoluta confidencialidad habían unido sus vidas siendo sus únicos testigos los padres de ella, su hermana, el hermano de él y su futura esposa. Estrictamente familiar.

Si bien era cierto que su boda no había sido como la sociedad lo pedía a ella ya no le importaba en ese momento, se sintió libre en cuanto firmó aquel documento y al día siguiente saldrían rumbo a China. Lejos de todos, lejos de su hermana, lejos de su madre, lejos de ella misma. Estaba decidida a ser feliz y él estaba decidido a hacerla feliz.

Abrazados miraron desde aquel elevado sitio los fuegos artificiales, observaron con candidez a los novios ataviados en sus elegantes vestimentas bailar, juntos como ellos lo estaban. Todo se antojaba perfecto para la joven pareja.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Todo bien? Por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews que alimentan mi musa y me hacen feliz, feliz, como siempre les deseo una bonita semana.**

**Ah! Y quiero darles noticias adicionales, estoy trabajando en el primer capítulo de otra historia que espero les guste :) es sobre mi otra pareja favorita de Rumiko ¿adivinan?**


	5. Nuestro hogar

**Bueno ya se casaron pero ahora tienen que viajar a su hogar… puede que haya algo de soft lemon en este capítulo, tendrán que seguir leyendo para descubrirlo jaja**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**-Nuestro hogar-**

La caravana atravesó la pradera a buen ritmo, él volvió a subir a la silla y continuó leyendo, luego empezaron a subir por un intrincado camino de tierra en la lateral de una colina. Después de la colina pasaron por un río poco profundo e iniciaron el trayecto final cruzando una montaña.

Ella se sentía enferma, durante el trayecto, que había durado 2 semanas y en las cuales solo habían hecho pocas paradas durante las noches en su mayoría, casi no había podido comer. No tenía apetito; pero ahora lo poco que había desayunado amenazaba con salir por el movimiento del palanquín, ese vaivén del infierno que ya la tenía harta.

Trato de dormir pero cuando estuvo a punto de conseguirlo un fuerte e inseguro temblor de aquel transporte le sobre saltó. Asomó su rostro por un lado de las cortinas y vio algo hermoso, un cortejo. Los hombres de aquel desfile llevaban plumas blancas como sus ropajes, cantaban, algunos bailaban y conforme se acercaban a su encuentro los hombres que la transportaban gritaban manoteándoles, como si quisieran alejarse de estos. Y entonces lo vio, a mitad de aquel encuentro había un cadáver envuelto en sabanas blancas. Las arcadas no se hicieron esperar y como pudo se controlo al ver que en la ventana del otro extremo de su palanquín el vació era lo único que había.

-Tengo miedo- susurró mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos -¿a dónde me has llevado?

* * *

**I & K**

* * *

Eran unos niños, tan solo unos niños y soportaban el peso completo de ella y su mundo de maletas en aquel frágil carruaje. Se giró admirada por la velocidad con la que le llevaban sus conductores y se topo con la mirada risueña de su, ahora, esposo quien iba en un carruaje igual al de ella pero a unos pasos atrás.

Luego volvió a mirar al frente y se sintió extrañamente nerviosa al grado que los vellos de sus brazos se alzaron un poco por el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.

En unos cuantos minutos más los niños se detuvieron frente a un edificio de color arena, cuando iba a bajarse del carruaje ya estaba ahí su esposo tomándola de la cintura para colocarla con cuidado en el primer escalón de la entrada.

-Hemos llegado a casa pequeña- dijo ofreciéndole su brazo y luego dio unas indicaciones en chino a los niños quienes en seguida comenzaron a bajar el equipaje.

Subieron las escaleras de piedra blanca hasta un tercer piso, Kagome tuvo que respirar más fuerte para recuperar el aliento.

-No te preocupes- le dijo divertido al verla tomar aire y acercándola a una puerta mientras sacaba una llave para abrir –pronto te acostumbraras

Kagome sonrió y él le cedió el paso al departamento, ella entró quitándose su sombrero y caminó jugando con este a través del pequeño lugar.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a una mansión y eso era tan solo un poco más grande que la habitación principal de su casa.

-¿Y el piano?- preguntó buscándolo con la mirada

-No, no tengo piano

-¿Por qué no?

-No sé tocarlo

Los niños los alcanzaron en ese instante y él se volvió para darles nuevas indicaciones, mientras ella caminaba acercándose a la ventana. El paisaje era simple, casas de color arena como aquel lugar, gente caminando cerca de un mercado improvisado sobre el pavimento, ruido y coches y arena volando en el ambiente, mucha arena.

-Ven pequeña- le dijo apoyando su mano sobre su espalda para guiarla a otra habitación –te mostraré el lugar

Ella se dejó guiar por su suave tacto –esta es la cocina- dijo mostrándole un espacio cuyo protagonista principal era una estufa sencilla junto a una tarja de metal y con unas alacenas blancas a ambos lados.

Luego caminaron de nuevo al centro del departamento –esta es la sala como podrás haber visto ya y de este lado el comedor y por acá…- dijo haciéndola caminar a través de un pequeño pasillo –la habitación principal, ¿porque no te pones cómoda? Quiero llevarte a cenar algo típico de la región que seguro te encantara.

Kagome asintió y dejó su sombrero sobre la cama, luego camino hasta una de sus maletas que estaba en el piso y la abrió para sacar de esta alguna prenda más fresca, el calor comenzaba a sofocarla.

Se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha y quitarse el cansancio del viaje, se colocó el vestido elegido y tras acomodar su cabello suelto salió de la habitación.

* * *

**I&K**

* * *

Estaba sentado en su escritorio, acomodando los libros que había comprado en Japón y re-organizando unos documentos con los que trabajaría al día siguiente y entonces escuchó la puerta de la recamara abrirse. Su esposa había salido con un vestido claro y un pequeño bolso en mano. Él la miró enmudecido, una visión.

-¿Quieres cambiarte?- le preguntó ella pero él no podía articular palabra alguna -¿Inuyasha?

Él negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie de inmediato alejando torpemente la silla que rechinó al ser movida de forma tan poco grácil.

-¿Seguro? Hace calor y bueno… yo tomé un baño para refrescarme

-Sí, sí, tienes razón… -dijo pasando a un lado de ella para entrar a la habitación- es buena idea lo del baño

Acto seguido sacó del armario una muda de ropa y entró al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha helada, necesitaba tranquilizarse.

Se apresuró, pues no quería hacerla esperar demasiado, y cuando salió de la habitación su esposa, su hermosa esposa lo esperaba sentada en la sala.

-Vámonos- le dijo tomándola de la mano para salir

Caminaron por las atestadas calles de aquella ciudad, fueron directo al centro y entraron en un restaurante bastante concurrido. Mientras cenaban ella le hablaba de banalidades y él solo contestaba monosílabos. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Toda la confianza que había sentido en Japón se había esfumado cuando la vio salir de la habitación, de aquella habitación que ahora compartirían. ¿Estaba nervioso?

Tras terminar la velada salieron de regreso a su departamento, él la veía admirada de ciertas cosas que aparecían ante sus ojos. Se daba cuenta que todo para ella le resultaba novedoso, todo lo que para él ya era común.

Entraron al edificio y subieron esos tres pisos tomados de las manos, luego él se detuvo ante la puerta para abrirla con dificultad. ¡Si, se sentía nervioso! Como si fuera su primera vez con una mujer, era absurdo por demás.

Al entrar ella pasó su mano sobre la de él, un gestó para ella sin importancia alguna pero a él… a él le costó la respiración.

-Estoy exhausta, iré a cambiarme para dormir- anuncio su esposa caminando hacia la habitación que cerró tras ella.

_¿Qué me pasa?_ Se preguntó mientras se dirigía a la habitación de huéspedes que había al otro lado del pasillo y se cambiaba la ropa por una cómoda pijama.

Luego se acercó a la habitación donde se encontraba ella y pegó el oído esperando captar algún sonido pero nada, tragó saliva y tocó.

-¿Si?- escuchó preguntar a su esposa

-Soy… soy yo- dijo Inuyasha con voz trémula

-Lo sé

-Sí, por supuesto… ¿puedo pasar?

-¿Quieres pasar?- le escuchó responderle y él miró incrédulo la puerta ¿le estaba preguntando si quería pasar? -¿Inuyasha? ¡Pasa! ¿Qué haces afuera?

Giró despacio la perilla y asomó su rostro, la vio sentada en la cama con las sabanas cubriéndole las piernas. Vestía un camisón que dejaba ver la forma de su cuerpo y tenía a un lado de ella un libro abierto.

-Yo quería ver si estabas bien… si estabas comoda

Kagome le sonrió y asintió, luego le hizo una seña para que se sentara junto a ella en la cama. Él entró a paso precavido, como si fuera un intruso, luego llegó hasta ella y se sentó donde le había indicado.

-¿Qué lees?

-Una tontería- le respondió con la sonrisa aún en los labios- ¿te sientes bien?

-Sí, es solo que…- dijo acercándose a ella para besarla - voy a apagar la luz

-¿Por qué?

-Será mejor que la apague

* * *

**I & K**

* * *

Respiraba con dificultad, sabía lo que estaba por suceder y como su ahora esposo no entraba aún a la habitación que compartirían decidió ponerse a leer. Era una tortura la espera… tal vez no pasaría nada esa noche, pensó. Y entonces un toque en la puerta la hizo pegar un brinco del susto.

-¿Sí?- preguntó

-Soy… soy yo

-Lo sé- era obvio que se trataba de él ¿quién más sino?

-Sí, por supuesto- le escuchó y ella sonrió, se dio cuenta de que estaba tan nervioso como ella -¿puedo pasar?

-¿Quieres pasar?- ella trato de no reír ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa de que si podía pasar?

Entonces vio la perilla girarse y se sentó apoyando la espalda en la almohada, dejó el libro abierto a un costado. Vio el rostro de su esposo a través del espacio de la puerta.

-Yo quería ver si estabas bien… si estabas cómoda- le dijo mientras la desnudaba con la mirada

Así que decidió ser valiente, le sonrió y asintió y entonces lo invitó a acercarse a su lado. Él entró a paso lento, como si estuviera acechándola y se sentó donde le había indicado.

-¿Qué lees?

-Una tontería… ¿te sientes bien?

-Sí, es solo que- respondió mientras la besaba con delicadeza - voy a apagar la luz

-¿Por qué?- quería retarlo

-Será mejor que la apague- no terminó de decirlo cuando ya la había apagado.

Inuyasha, su esposo, comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras tomaba con una mano el libro que estaba junto a ella y lo colocaba en la mesa de noche.

-¿Quieres que me mueva para recostarme?

-No, yo… yo lo haré- le respondió tomándola entonces por la cintura para jalarla y que pudiera quedar en posición horizontal.

Siguió besándole el cuello, delineando su clavícula y sus hombros a besos y luego sintió como comenzó a despojarla de su ligero camisón con una mano mientras que con la otra empezó a buscar el final del mismo a la altura de su muslo.

Ella no pudo evitar dar un respingo que sobre saltó a su esposo y lo distrajo de la tarea que realizaba.

-No te preocupes, tú solo relájate y yo haré el resto- le dijo mientras la besaba con dulzura los labios

-Está bien- contestó cerrando los ojos –realmente no quería enterarse del proceso, se sentía avergonzada por los deberes que debía cumplir como esposa.

Comenzó a sentir una ola de calor que atravesaba todo su cuerpo, su esposo le acariciaba por sobre el camisón, de pronto sintió sus manos sobre sus pechos y estaba contenta de que la luz no estuviera prendida porque él se daría cuenta de lo sonrojada que estaba.

En un movimiento él la despojó de sus ropas, quedando solo en bragas. Comenzó a sentir los labios de él recorrerla y ella se trataba de quedar lo más quieta posible, pero cuando él tomó entre sus dientes uno de sus pezones tuvo que abrir los ojos de golpe. ¿Así sería siempre? ¿Tan poco delicado y tan pasional?

Inuyasha se enderezó un poco para quitarse él mismo la pijama, quedando solo en bóxers volvió a subirse a ella.

Fue capaz de notar que había algo duro en la entre pierna de su esposo y eso por extraño que le pareciera le provocaba un fuerte calor en su vientre.

-Kagome…- le nombró mientras seguía besándola con dedicación –solo relájate, no voy a lastimarte

-Sí, lo sé- le respondió ella mientras sentía como le abría las piernas para despojarla del último pedazo de tela que impedía su completa desnudez… lo sabía, estaba perdida y pronto lo que tendría que ocurrir pasaría

Después sintió como el comenzó a tocarle los muslos, metió sus manos atrás de la espalda de ella para continuar el reconocimiento y entonces volvió a besarla –discúlpame- le dijo entre besos –me estoy portando como un animal y no estoy pensando en ti

Ella no comprendió a que se refería hasta que sintió algo duro entre sus piernas, cerca de su intimidad, algo que comenzó a abrirse camino y su instinto la hizo moverse un poco hacia atrás para impedirlo.

-No amor, solo relájate- volvió a hablarle entre besos –ahora tal vez sientas algo de dolor pero te prometo que pasará pronto

No le había mentido, una incomodidad comenzó a atravesarla, sentía que no soportaría aquel dolor porque era como si alguien la partiera.

-¡Ah!- gritó ella levemente

-Tranquila, tranquila, no me voy a mover hasta que ya no te sea incomoda mi presencia

Ella asintió y trato de respirar para calmar aquella molestia, entonces cuando ya se había aclimatado él salió pero no por completo y luego volvió a empujarse para entrar.

Kagome soltó un gemido que él interpreto como placer y volvió a hacerlo, un vaivén que fue acelerándose junto con los quejidos de ella.

-¿Te duele?- le pregunto al ver que salían de sus ojos unas lagrimas

-Un poco pero supongo que es normal ¿no?

-Sí, pero ya no debería de dolerte, deberías estar disfrutándolo- le respondió él mientras salía de ella y se recostaba a su lado. Ella sabía que no había terminado porque aún podía sentir su excitación firme a un costado de su pierna.

-Tal vez la próxima vez lo disfrute más- le respondió -¿podemos dejar esto así?

-Por supuesto que si mi amor- contestó mientras la arropaba con la cobija y se acercaba a ella para abrazarla por la cintura.

-Lo siento- le dijo ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él

-No digas eso, yo quiero que lo disfrutes también y si aún no estás lista esperare a que lo estés- le dijo depositando un beso entre sus cabellos –descansa, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer

Ella cerró los ojos y trato de arrullarse con el latido del corazón de él, tal vez esta primera experiencia no había sido lo que esperaba pero… ya tendrían tiempo.

* * *

**¿Y bien chicos? ¿Dónde quedó el romántico Inu? ¡Ah! Todo tiene un porque en esta historia… recuérdenlo ;)**

**Ya saben que hacer… dejen sus reviews que alimentan mi musa.**


	6. El político, su esposa y una mentira

**¡Chicos! Les pido mil disculpas, ayer tuve unas fallas personales que me impidieron subir el capítulo este fin de semana. ¡Pero aquí ya esta! Y ahora comienza la parte interesante de esta historia, desde este punto se empieza a justificar el presente.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**-El político, su esposa y una mentira-**

Se acercó a la ventana frotándose los brazos para entrar en calor –es un diluvio- dijo sin voltear a ver a su esposo que tecleaba afanosamente, como no obtuvo respuesta se giró para verlo –dije que es un diluvio.

-Sí, si te escuche la primera vez- respondió Inuyasha sin dejar de teclear

-¿Y?

-Lo siento- contestó desviando su mirada hacia su esposa que le observaba con reproche –estoy acostumbrado a vivir solo y normalmente no respondo si no tengo nada que decir

-Si la gente no hablara por solo no tener algo que decir… el mundo de la palabra se vería amenazado al silencio

Inuyasha la miró asombrado por aquella declaración, su esposa estaba aburrida, era notorio porque habían pasado toda la última semana encerrados a causa de la lluvia y él solo se había dedicado a trabajar en su investigación.

Suspiró dejando a un lado su silla -¿quieres jugar cartas?

Ella lo miró con una mezcla de expectación mientras él se levantaba de su lugar para buscar una baraja que tenía en algún cajón de su escritorio.

-Vamos- le dijo a ella mientras seguía su búsqueda –toma asiento mientras encuentro las cartas

-¿Qué vamos a jugar?

-Lo que tú quieras cariño

Luego de encontrarlo se acercó a ella y comenzó a barajar las cartas repartiendo, al cabo de un rato de algo de mejoría en el notable aburrimiento de su esposa este por fin regresó. Ella comenzó a bostezar así que decidió sacar un tema a colación que había olvidado a propósito por su naturaleza.

-¿Te gusta el teatro?- preguntó sin apartar la vista de sus cartas

-Depende

-Es que…

-¿Es que?

-Hay una obra que ha sido muy aclamada y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó ella ansiosa

-Es mañana por la noche

-Estaría bien

-Kagome…- iba a iniciar otro tipo de conversación pero al verla mirarle con ojos de aburrimiento decidió no decir nada –no, nada… es una tontería

-No, no, dime- inquirió ella

-¿Porqué no quisiste que fuéramos a la boda de tu hermana?

-No lo sé

-¿No te llevas bien con ella?

Su esposa bajo la vista, se notaba incómoda pero sentía curiosidad, había pasado ya dos meses desde su llegada a Shanghái y no había recibido salvo una carta de su madre y ella no había enviado más que la respuesta de la misma.

-Tenemos distintas formas de ver el mundo

-Ya veo

-Creo que está vez si te voy a ganar- sonrió cambiando el tema. Él la miró embelesado, adoraba cuando sonreía y últimamente eran casos muy esporádicos, en ese instante se propuso cambiar su obsesión con el trabajo y tratar de atender más las necesidades de su esposa pensando también que tal vez con aquello podrían volver a intentar intimar después de la fallida primera ocasión.

* * *

**I & K**

* * *

-Buenas noches Dr. Taisho- saludó una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes y cabello rojizo a su esposo, era la hija del embajador japonés en China, solo la había visto una vez en su vida y ahora.

-Buenas noches Sra. Kouzumi- le escuchó decir a su esposo, ella miró de forma más atenta a aquella mujer, el apellido le sonaba conocido pero ¿de dónde? –le presento a mi esposa, la señora Taisho Kagome.

-Mucho gusto Kagome- le dijo la mujer mientras le saludaba de beso en la mejilla – pero por favor dime Ayame- le indicó mientras se giraba para saludar a alguien y luego continuó– cariño ven aquí por favor.

Un hombre que reconoció de inmediato se acercó a los dos, era un conocido de su padre que en numerosas ocasiones había estado en las fiestas que realizaba su familia.

-Buenas noches señores Taisho- saludó el misterioso hombre de ojos azules cristalinos sin quitarle la vista de encima, se sintió intimidada y bajó la mirada por aquel contacto visual.

-Gracias por invitarnos- continuó hablando Inuyasha

-Por favor, pasen por aquí- le indicó con un gesto la señora Kouzumi indicándole a ambos bajar un par de escalones hasta dirigirse a una mesa que se encontraba en un pequeño balcón por encima del escenario.

Su esposo se acercó para alejar la silla y darle la oportunidad a ella de tomar asiento pero entonces la que se sentó fue la señora Kouzumi –esperó no les importe nos sentemos con ustedes- comentó ella y Kagome la miró despreocupadamente.

-Por supuesto que no, al contrario será un placer- respondió su esposo mientras se alejaba para tomar la otra silla para que se sentara ella pero se le adelantó el señor Kouzumi.

-Señora Taisho- le dijo el hombre mientras la ayudaba a sentarse y él tomaba asiento junto a ella

De modo que vio a su esposo ocupar el asiento junto a la señora Kouzumi dándole la espalda a ambos para poder mirar el espectáculo.

Era una obra en chino que parecía muy elaborada, un drama tal vez. Había en el centro del escenario una mujer con un exagerado maquillaje y ropas tradicionales. Cantaba en un tono muy agudo y se llevaba de vez en cuando las manos a la altura de los ojos. Kagome la veía de forma analítica, quería analizar cada movimiento para tratar de captar algo.

De pronto el señor Kouzumi se acercó a ella ligeramente, fue su aliento tibio sobre su hombro desnudo lo que le dio a ella una pista de la proximidad de él.

-Está sufriendo- le dijo y ella giró disimuladamente sus ojos para verlo sin voltear realmente –fue vendida como esclava… ¿notas las cadenas que lleva?

Kagome asintió y miró aquel detalle que no había notado anteriormente, él continuó hablando –esta triste porque fue engañada por un amor que creía puro y que se dio cuenta no era verdadero, que lo que realmente anhelaba era su libertad y ahora está atrapada como esclava. ¿Notas como se lleva las manos a los ojos? Está secando sus lágrimas por la pérdida de la oportunidad de un amor verdadero.

-¿Eso dice?- preguntó esta vez más interesada… ¿acaso así se sentía ella? ¿Qué había sido engañada? ¿Qué vivía oculta? ¿Perdida? ¿Sin amor? ¿Sin libertad?

Sintió como se acercó más a ella, demasiado y luego sonrió descaradamente –no, realmente no lo sé, no hablo chino.

Ambos rieron y su esposo se volteo para ver aquello. Ella se enfrentó a aquella mirada dorada que meses atrás la había atrapado por tanta pasión que parecía haber dejado atrás en Japón, ahora se habían convertido en un aburrido matrimonio que ni siquiera copulaba.

La obra terminó y toda la gente se encontraba en un salón contiguo donde disfrutaban de un pequeño pero suntuoso coctel. Inuyasha caminaba aferrándola del brazo, como si tuviera miedo de perderla.

-Inuyasha…- habló ella –tengo que ir al tocador

El la miró fijamente y luego asintió –iré mientras a saludar al embajador.

Ella se alejó de él y caminó hasta el fondo del teatro donde se encontraba el tocador de damas, entró y se topó con la última persona se imaginó estaría en Shanghái y sobre todo en ese teatro.

-¿Kikyo?- preguntó asombrada mientras se acercaba a su hermana quien despreocupadamente solo la miró de reojo mientras se lavaba las manos -¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver la obra

-Me refiero a Shanghái… ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?

-Mi esposo tenía que revisar unos negocios con el embajador y tuvimos que venir, solo estaremos un par de días… no valía la pena decírtelo

Kagome miró incrédula a su hermana mientras seguía arreglándose y la ignoraba –mañana iré a visitarte temprano, quiero conocer tu casa.

-¿No será que quieres llevarle un informa a mamá sobre como vivo? Para que sea feliz de tener la razón- soltó Kagome mientras Kikyo se gira a verla con los ojos abiertos como platos

-¿No sé a qué te refieres?

-Escuche perfectamente cuando te dijo que era una tonta si aceptaba casarme con un médico

-Y eso que importa- dijo despreocupada Kikyo –al final del día tu esposo es de una familia muy importante y adinerada

-¿Eso es lo único que te interesa? ¿El poder?- subió tanto la voz que las otras dos mujeres que estaban en el tocador la miraron con asombro

-Hermanita… no hagas una escena, me importas querida… mañana te iré a visitar- dijo esto último mientras abría la puerta para salir.

Kagome la miró incrédula, debatiéndose entre contarle o no a su esposo sobre su inesperado encuentro con su hermana. Al final decidió quedárselo para ella misma, de cualquier modo su hermana se iría en un día más.

Al salir del tocador se encontró con un ansioso Inuyasha esperándola cerca de este que la miró con una mezcla de duda en su rostro -¿estás bien?

-Sí, solo cansada ¿nos vamos?

-Por supuesto

* * *

**I & K**

* * *

Dos días atrás había visto a su hermana en el teatro, el día anterior había estado en su departamento solo por 10 minutos y luego le pidió que salieran a desayunar y que la acompañara a hacer unas compras. Luego le comentó que estarían un día más y fue todo.

Ese día no había sabido nada de ella, salió temprano después de que se fuera su esposo para comprar algunas cosas para su uso personal y cuando regresó había encontrado algunos paquetes en la mesa de entrada.

-Yuka- habló Kagome a la sirvienta que tenían -¿quién ha traído esto?

-El disco lo trajo el señor Taisho mientras usted dormía y los paquetes los dejó usted antes de salir con el otro señor

-¿Qué otro señor?- preguntó intrigada pero creyó tal vez había entendido mal… al final del día ella no dominaba aún el idioma.

Por la tarde estaba tocando el piano cuando su esposo llegó, ella lo miró al entrar y siguió con lo que hacía.

-¿Qué hay de cenar?- preguntó de forma seria mientras se alejaba de ella, no le había dado el beso que siempre le daba cuando llegaba. Pero Kagome no dijo nada, creyó había tenido un mal día.

-No lo sé, Yuka fue quien cocinó

-No tengo hambre- dijo Inuyasha mientras se entraba en la habitación de huéspedes y se encerraba

Entonces ella tuvo miedo de preguntar si algo había pasado, así que decidió tampoco cenar y se levantó para ir hasta su habitación y leer antes de dormir.

Al menos había leído un par de docenas de páginas cuando escuchó a su esposo salir de la habitación de huéspedes y llamarla –Kagome… ¿puedes venir un momento?

-Sí, enseguida salgo- anunció esperando poder terminar el capítulo que leía

-Es ahora- afirmó él de manera autoritaria sin tener que gritar y ella se levantó lentamente dejando el libro a un lado

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó ella mientras salía de la recamara

-Siéntate- le indicó él y tras hacerlo lo vio caminar de un lado a otro frente a ella

-¿Has escuchado hablar de Chongming?- le preguntó mirándola por primera vez en todo ese tiempo a los ojos

Kagome negó titubeando si el saber la respuesta ayudaría a mejorar el notable mal carácter que presentaba su esposo en ese momento.

-Bueno… en un poblado de la isla el médico que ayudaba a un convento de monjas a cuidar un poblado de infectados de cólera ha muerto

Ella lo miró con la duda en sus ojos, luego lo vio caminar de nuevo de un lado a otro –me han pedido ayuda y acepté

-¿Cuándo te irás?

-¿Cuándo me iré?- le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y luego soltó una risa de notable frustración –eso quisieras ¿no es así?

-No entiendo a que te refieres

-¿Acaso creíste que era un idiota?- le recriminó poniéndose frente a ella –no te acuestas conmigo porque sientes dolor de que te acaricie pero eres muy capaz de revolcarte con otro, con uno de los muchos que te cortejaban

-¿De qué hablas?- le exigió mientras se acercaba a la orilla del sillón sin levantarse, sentía como sus manos se aferraban al cojín en un desesperado intento de no golpearlo a él.

-Sabía que eras una niña mimada, que tenías dudas cuando nos casamos y eso no me importó porque yo te amaba… pero si crees que no me daría cuenta de tu amorío con Kouzumi estás muy equivocada… de mí no te vas a burlar cariño, así que irás conmigo a Chongming porque eres mi esposa.

-No sé de que hablas

-¿Ah no? ¿Te refresco tu memoria? Llegue por la mañana a traerte ese disco para animarte un poco el día, Yuka me dijo que estabas dormida pero por los gemidos que pegabas creo que estabas muy entretenida con Kouzumi- luego se acercó al piano y sonrió de lado –esperaba que fuera un error pero te vi caminar con él hacia la estación de trenes.

-¡Yo estuve de compras todo el día!- gritó Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos –no puedes obligarme a ir a ese lugar… si este es un pretexto para alejarme de ti entonces divórciate de mí y regresaré con mis padres porque no entiendo nada.

-¿Eso te gustaría no?- luego sacó de su bolsillo un guante y se lo aventó a la cara –saliste dan deprisa con tu amante que dejaste caer esto.

Ella tomó el guante entre sus manos y lo miró curiosa –este guante no es mío- afirmó enfrentándose a los ojos furiosos de su esposo.

-¿Crees que me lo voy a creer? ¿Quién más podrías ser si solo tú tienes esas facciones?- preguntó con rabia, aún alzando la voz

Kagome bajo la vista, no entendía nada y la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle por las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Sentía el rostro caliente y el cuerpo frío. ¿Quién? ¿Quién?... y entonces alzó sus ojos sin mirar a su esposo, veía a través de la ventana la ciudad iluminada –Kikyo…- susurró para sí misma y luego miró a Inuyasha con los ojos abiertos –este guante es de Kikyo… ella vino ayer a visitarme y luego salimos a desayunar pero yo… perdí mi llave entre ayer y hoy y cuando regresé Yuka la había encontrado bajo la cama… pero… ¡no puede ser!

-¿Crees que voy a creerte que Kikyo estuvo aquí con Kouzumi? ¡Ella está en Japón! ¡No me mientas Kagome!

-Saldré a buscarla para que te lo diga ella misma, ella se acuesta con todos los hombres que se le cruzan- le dijo saliendo del departamento sin importarle si le había escuchado o no.

Corrió por las calles, limpiándose las lágrimas con el guante que llevaba en la mano –Kikyo… ¿cómo pudiste? Seguramente tomaste mis llaves y aprovechaste que salí por la mañana para verte ahí con Kouga, él siempre estuvo tras de ti y como no le hiciste caso fue tras de mí- se dijo en voz alta tratando de llegar al hotel donde se encontraban su cuñado y su hermana hospedados.

-Buenas noches, busco a los señores Mayomoto- pidió agitadamente mientras el señor de la recepción revisaba una libreta.

-Lo lamento señora pero los señores partieron hace unas horas rumbo al puerto

Kagome sintió que el piso se movía y que estaba a punto de caer, luego escuchó la voz del hombre de la recepción –Señora… señora… ¿se encuentra bien?

-Gracias… será mejor que me vaya- dijo mirándole con miedo.

Caminó de regreso a su casa… ¿ahora qué haría? Pensó. ¿Cómo podría aclararle garrafal engaño a su esposo?

Casi llegando la esperaba recargado en el marco de la puerta Inuyasha, con sonrisa burlona la guió para entrar. Tras cerrar la puerta ella caminó solo unos pasos delante de él y se detuvo.

-No me digas que ¿tu coartada desapareció?... vamos Kagome si tu hermana estuvo aquí ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque quería humillarme, por eso… y ahora ha conseguido que tú pienses lo peor de mí- le dijo girándose para enfrentarlo –te digo que este guante no es mío.

-Cariño… ¿crees que yo memorizo cada objeto que usas?

-Si no me crees y me detestas tanto como arriesgar mi vida en ese pueblo lleno de gente muriendo… por favor divórciate de mí- le exigió llorando de nuevo

-Haremos algo- habló calmadamente acercándose a ella –sí logras que tu amante acepte que la persona con la que estuvo en esta casa en la mañana no eras tú sino tú hermana… te daré el divorcio que pides sin armar algún escándalo y no lo haría por ti sino para liberarme de tu enferma familia dos caras… pero si no consigues eso y no quieres ir conmigo solo me divorciaré de ti alegando que cometiste adulterio.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no entendía como habían llegado a ese extremo –me estás humillando- le recriminó

-No más que tú al acostarte con otro hombre en la casa donde vives con tu esposo

-¿Estas dolido porque crees que lo hice o porque crees que otro hombre fue capaz de hacerme lo que tú no puedes?- le soltó con veneno en cada palabra y entonces sintió el fuerte golpe de la mano de él sobre su mejilla.

-Ve a buscar a tu amante entonces… - le contestó cuando escuchó el sonido de aquella cachetada dejó paso libre a un silencio atormentador

Kagome lo miró con rencor y salió corriendo del departamento en busca de Kouga.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció chicos y chicas? No olviden dejar sus reviews porque son el motor de mi musa.**


	7. Una isla

**¡Es diciembre chicos! Las complicaciones están a la orden del día y les pido mil disculpas por el atraso en este nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste tanto como me gustó escribirlo :)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**-Una isla-**

Kagome corrió desesperada por las calles de la ciudad, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y aferraba en su mano el guante de su hermana. _La muy traidora_, pensó con una sonrisa de medio lado. Estaba segura que lo había hecho con toda la intensión de crearle un conflicto con su esposo y lo había logrado.

Llegó a uno de los tantos recintos donde la alta sociedad japonesa se reunía para ponerse al corriente de los chismes en ese apartado lugar.

-Buenas noches señora Taisho- le saludo cortésmente uno de los encargados -¿se encuentra bien?

Kagome tomó aire -¿El señor Kouzumi?- preguntó mirándole a aquel hombre de forma desesperada.

-Está en una reunión señora

-¿Puede prestarme un papel y pluma?

-Aquí tiene- le extendió lo solicitado y ella empezó a escribir un recado para Kouga

-¿Pueden entregárselo?- le dijo al hombre dándole el mensaje escrito junto con la pluma

-Sí señora, espere aquí por favor

Tras unos minutos salió junto con él Kouga que la miró sorprendido –buenas noches señora Taisho ¿le puedo ayudar?

-Señor Kouzumi, me es primordial hablar con usted- luego se acercó y le susurró –en privado sobre mi hermana

-Por aquí señora Taisho- respondió tomándola del brazo para llevarla a una sala privada

Él le cedió el paso a la sala y tras cerrar la puerta dejó escapar el aire contenido.

-Pensé que era Kikyo quien me había enviado la nota pero fue más agradable verla a usted señora- le dijo acercándose a ella

-No me toque- le indicó –usted y mi hermana me han arruinado ¿cómo pudieron tener un amorío en mi casa?

-¿Su casa?

-No puede negarlo, sé que usted se acostó con mi hermana en mi cama hoy por la mañana

Kouga sonrió como si estuviera recordando una buena anécdota y luego la miró serio –no sé de qué habla

Kagome lo miró sorprendida –no puede negarlo, tengo pruebas… la sirvienta que está conmigo lo vio salir del departamento

-Eso no es una prueba, con su permiso- le indicó para darse la media vuelta y salir de la sala privada.

Ella se adelantó y se puso frente a él para evitar que saliera –me tiene que ayudar, es lo mínimo que puede hacer, ustedes me han metido en un problema grande con mi esposo por el parecido que tenemos mi hermana y yo, él cree…

-El muy idiota de Inuyasha cree que yo me acosté contigo ¿no es así?

Kagome bajo la vista y asintió –me dijo que si conseguía la prueba de que yo no había cometido adulterio se divorciaría de mí sin escándalos

-¿Y si no?

-Si no…- alzó la vista Kagome para enfrentarlo, llena de lágrimas suspiró pesadamente –si no… me ha condenado a seguirlo a una isla de moribundos

-El deber de una buena esposa- anunció –lo lamento Kagome, pero no puedo exponer mi pequeño desliz con tu hermana, yo no sabía que era tu casa

-¿No me va a ayudar?

-No puedo darme el lujo de que se entere mi esposa, a pesar de todo… la amo

-¿La amas?- preguntó molesta -¿tanto como para acostarte con otra mujer?

-Tu hermana… es otra historia y ella se parece tanto a ti

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Unos días después de que te comprometieras con Inuyasha… yo solicité tu mano - le confesó tomando con cuidado entre sus dedos unas cuantas mechas del cabello de ella mirándola fascinado- pero llegue muy tarde

-Eso es todo entonces…- dijo ella –Kikyo por fin me ha arruinado la vida

Luego salió de la sala privada y camino de vuelta a su casa.

* * *

**I & K**

* * *

La vio salir corriendo del departamento y entonces empezó a sentir el dolor de su palma. ¿La había golpeado? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿En que se estaba convirtiendo? Se preguntó sintiendo en sus ojos unas lágrimas agruparse.

-Yo… lo siento Kagome- susurró y entonces se sentó en el sillón llevándose las manos a la cara para cubrirse. Leves gimoteos comenzaron a salir de él, los hombros tensos se movieron de arriba abajo y unas pequeñas lágrimas se colaron de entre sus dedos.

-Yo no… no quería golpearte, no quería que esto pasara, no quería… yo….- luego alzó la vista y miró por la ventana, dejó salir un largo suspiro y se levantó del sillón –será mejor que empiece a preparar todo para el viaje.

Caminó hasta la habitación que compartía con su esposa y sacó varias maletas del armario para colocarlas sobre la cama.

Sacó de la cajonera ropa de él y ropa de ella y empezó a empacar lo que consideraba necesario para su viaje. Y así fue armando lo necesario.

Después de una hora de estar realizando esa labor escuchó la puerta abrirse, sintió que su corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra se pecho, pero no quería asomarse para verla y no quería hablar primero para saber que pasaría.

-Kouga no admitirá que se acostó con Kikyo- le soltó su esposa mientras escuchaba como se recargaba en la puerta de la habitación

-¿Vas a seguir insistiendo en que fue tu hermana?- preguntó con seriedad sin voltearse para verla, en el fondo quería creerle, quería creer que había sido Kikyo y no ella.

-¿Vas a seguir insistiendo en no creerlo?- le escuchó preguntar acercándose a él

Tomó aire para controlarse de no gritarle a su esposa –ya preparé tus maletas.

-¿Algo más que deba llevar?- le escuchó preguntarle -¿una mortaja?

-Todo lo que necesitas ya fue empacado- le respondió.

Inuyasha se giró para enfrentarse a su esposa –mañana saldremos al amanecer.

-¿Qué hay de Yuka?

-No te preocupes por ella, ya avise al conserje y tiene mis indicaciones

-Entonces… si no te importa quisiera dormir en la habitación de huéspedes

Él la miró sin darle respuesta aún, luego asintió y la vio partir hacia la habitación del otro lado del pasillo.

Cuando ella se encerró él se acercó con cautela para escucharla al otro lado de la puerta, ella estaba llorando. _¿Sería por haber sido descubierta? ¿Le habría dicho la verdad?_ pensó y luego frunció el ceño, _no, claro que no le estaba diciendo la verdad yo la vi del brazo de Kouga._

* * *

**I & K**

* * *

Escuchó a los hombres que la llevaban hablar animadamente, por la curiosidad se asomó a través de la ventana del palanquín. Su esposo estaba de pie frente a un enrejado de madera cuando el palanquín se detuvo.

Los hombres que la llevaban le ayudaron a salir del palanquín, tomó sus maletas y caminó tras su esposo y unos otros hombres vestidos de oficiales para entrar a una casa que estaba al final del camino.

Entró a paso difícil, le dolían las piernas. Soltó las maletas escrutando con la mirada cada rincón de la casa, se veía vieja y sucia, como si hubiera estado abandonada por años. Entró a una habitación y se encontró con una pequeña muñeca de trapo, la tomó acariciándola y entonces escuchó una voz conocida a su espalda.

-Yo no lo tomaría si fuera tú, tal vez murieron en esta habitación- luego un silencio –será tu habitación.

Luego escuchó a su esposo caminar lejos de ella, soltó la muñeca sobre el colchón y lo siguió fuera de la habitación.

Los hombres con quienes viajaban entraron a indicaciones de su esposo y tomaron las colchonetas y cobijas para sacarlas al jardín delantero.

-¿Qué van a hacer?- preguntó curiosa a su esposo

-Vamos a quemar todo

-¿Porqué?

-Es una manera de asegurarnos que la enfermedad se destruya de esos objetos

-¿Es la única forma?

-Es la más segura

Caminó por el pasillo exterior de la casa, comenzó a sentir un golpe de calor muy intenso, probablemente fuera también producto de la enorme hoguera que habían hecho los hombres en el patio. Así que entró de nuevo a la casa y buscó entre sus pertenencias un abanico. Cuando se reincorporó se topó con un par de ojos negros.

-Debe ser la esposa del doctor Taisho ¿no es cierto?- preguntó el hombre, era apuesto y joven, vestía un traje claro y tenía el cabello largo trenzado – acabo de conocerlo y me invitó a cenar, tengo la cocinera de los Watson y ella cocinará para ustedes también, tenemos poca gente aquí.

Kagome lo miró tratando de entender todo lo que le estaba diciendo, él pareció comprenderlo porque rió por lo bajo y se acercó a ella.

-Lo siento mi nombre es Bankotsu, soy su vecino más cercano- le explicó tendiéndole la mano para saludarla.

-Sí- reaccionó correspondiéndole el saludo –claro, yo soy Kagome Taisho

-Soy el comisionado suplente

-Nuestro vecino- afirmó Kagome

-Su único vecino, en realidad

-¿Y los Watson?

-Linda familia, eran americanos… mañana les mostraré sus tumbas si desea

Kagome sonrió tímidamente –gracias… que detalle- soltó con el aire contenido por la tensión. Este hombre le hablaba de muertos como si nada.

-Espero que el viaje no haya sido muy arduo

-Viajamos dos semanas

-¿Tanto? ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Nadaron?

-No, no llegamos por el río… sino por tierra- explicó Inuyasha interrumpiendo su conversación

-Y ¿porqué?- preguntó Bankotsu girándose para ver a su esposo

-Queríamos disfrutar el paisaje y tomar el sol ¿no es así?- explicó mirándola

Ella asintió, pero se sentía frustrada. La había llevado a través de ese camino solo para molestarla, para hacerla pasar un pésimo rato.

* * *

**I & K**

* * *

Estaban sentados a la mesa, habían terminado de comer y Bankotsu le estaba sirviendo una bebida.

-Me dijeron que podría ayudarme con el general Naraku- le preguntó directamente evitando la mirada de su esposa que clamaba por una explicación.

Bankotsu se acomodó en su asiento –suerte con eso… al general Naraku no le gustan los extranjeros, es un nacionalista… trató de echar a las monjas, si el cólera no los mata los nacionalistas lo harán… todos quieren ser mártires.

-¿Porqué te quedaste?

-Me asignaron aquí… eso fue todo- explicó después de darle un sorbo a su bebida –lo que me recuerda… me impactó saber que es voluntario –dijo mientras pasaba su vista de él a su esposa.

Sintió como ella lo miraba con reproche y entonces tomó un sorbo de su propio vaso –la oportunidad de investigar… eso fue todo –se explicó.

-Entiendo…- luego lo vio mirar a su esposa -¿tuvo alguna reacción por la vacuna?

Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos y luego le devolvió la mirada a su invitado –no, no, ninguna

-Bueno… la inoculación no es garantía, los Watson se vacunaron antes de llegar y…

-¿Me disculpan?- preguntó su esposa levantándose de su asiento, la vio salir al pasillo exterior y luego la perdió de vista.

-Será mejor que me retire, deben estar cansados- explicó Bankotsu levantándose de su asiento.

Inuyasha lo acompaño hasta la puerta, luego Bankotsu se detuvo –tiene una linda esposa, es afortunado en que quisiera acompañarlo hasta aquí

-Sí… gracias- sonrió al pensar lo agradable que hubiera sido que su esposa lo hubiera acompañado de forma voluntaria –hasta mañana.

Entró de nuevo a la casa y buscó a su esposa, quería hablar con ella respecto a la inoculación. La encontró recargada en el marco de la puerta del balcón de su habitación.

-Mañana temprano te inocularé- le dijo y ella no se volteo –y también iré al pueblo ¿quieres algo?

-¿Tú te inocularás?

Esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa –mmm... no, no lo creo

-Entonces tampoco lo haré

Esa afirmación le sorprendió aún más, quería acercarse a ella y abrazarla pero entonces la recordaba del brazo de Kouga y todas esas tonterías de correr hacia ella para besarla se le olvidaban –como quieras - le dijo y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Ella lo detuvo de nuevo con otra pregunta – Dime Inuyasha… ¿es muy largo y doloroso morir de cólera?

Él alzó la vista y se enfrentó con los ojos chocolates que lo habían embrujado, pensó en lo frágil que había sido su matrimonio, meses atrás se sentía extasiado con la idea de tener una esposa tan bella como la mujer que estaba frente a él en ese instante y ahora se sentía… extraño, traicionado, la odiaba y a la vez se odiaba de no poder deshacerse de ella, de querer seguir teniéndola a su lado.

-Todos los fluidos salen de ti en 36 horas, mueres de deshidratación… es desagradable y doloroso… pero es rápido- la miró esperando su reacción pero ella seguía ahí, de pie, encantadora como el primer día –buenas noches –le anuncio saliendo de la habitación y cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

Se fue directo a su habitación, luego se cambio la ropa por la de noche y se recostó. Apagó la luz y trato de conciliar el sueño.

Cuando cerró los ojos lo único que podía ver era la imagen de su esposa, se evocó en viejos recuerdos, cuando la vio por primera vez, cuando la tomó entre sus brazos, cuando la beso, cuando le propuso matrimonio… lo feliz que se había sentido cuando aceptaron casarse frente a un juez y su familia solamente y entonces pensó que tal vez, la forma tan impulsiva en que había hecho las cosas eran solamente la causa de lo sucedido.

Suspiró moviéndose entre la sabana y tras una difícil batalla consigo mismo se levantó. Salió con cautela de su habitación y abrió con cuidado de no hacer ruido la puerta de la habitación de su esposa.

Ella estaba plácidamente dormida, tan tranquila y tan ajena realmente al peligro a donde la había llevado.

¿En qué pensaba? ¿En venganza? La estaba condenando a una muerte que podría ser dolorosa. Caminó de vuelta a su habitación y espero la mañana siguiente.

Cuando el sol se alzó en el horizonte él ya estaba preparado para partir y se sorprendió mucho de ver a su esposa de pie, lista, saliendo de su habitación.

-Buenos días- le dijo tímidamente tomando con ambas manos su abanico

-Buenos días- respondió y continuó caminando hacia la puerta principal

-¿Qué haré mientras?

-No lo sé, no te recomiendo ir al pueblo por ahora… la gente está molesta de que hayamos venido, nos consideran un peligro a sus costumbres

-Y ¿ese hombre?- preguntó señalando un hombre enfundado en uniforme militar al pie de la escalera

-Él será tu escolta… se llama Jakotsu

Luego partió con otro par de hombres escoltándole mientras dejaba atrás a su esposa. Estaría bien mientras se mantuviera en la casa, pensó para confortarse.

* * *

**¿Y ahora? Y ahora vamos a ver lo que va a hacer Kagome jajaja espero les haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos la próxima semana. Ya saben qué hacer con los reviews chicos jaja**


End file.
